


Hunter's Prey - ereri

by crimson_gem



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Eren Yeager, Alpha Erwin Smith, Alpha Mikasa Ackerman, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Beta Armin Arlert, Beta Hanji, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), BoyxBoy, F/M, Forced Sex, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Levi, Omegaverse, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Top Eren Yeager, ereri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2020-10-04 21:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 29,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20478077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimson_gem/pseuds/crimson_gem
Summary: omegaverse fanfic.Levi is an omega.Omegas are very rare and every alphas and betas wants to be his mate.They can't resist the scent of him specially when his heat is near.Eren will do everything to protect his mate Levi only to claim him for himself.





	1. Chapter 1

Eren's POV

Ever since I saw him, my heart starts pounding. His beautiful silver-bluish orbs, small but sexy figure, fair silky smooth-looking skin, his raven-colored hair. And his omega scent. I love everything of him. It's driving me crazy in the inside every time I got near him. I'm sure the other alphas want him too but I won't let them touch him. He's mine!  
Not to Erwin,not to anyone but mine and mine alone...

=========

Levi's POV

I'm signing up these papers in my office when I heard a knock on the door."Come in." I saw Eren who's carrying a tray with a coffee in it.

"Good evening Levi Haichou, here's your coffee."   
He greeted cheerfully.

"Thanks brat, you can go now."   
I simply said.

He walk behind me."um...haichou, is there anything you want?." He place his hands to my shoulders and began massaging. I tensed at the sudden contact"I can make you feel better,heichou.." He whisperd before he lick my earlobe.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Jeager!?" I snap and stood to face him.  
He pushed me to the nearest wall and put his knee in between my legs.

"Heichou, I'm doing you a favor. I can make you feel good."  
He's grinding his body against mine and licking my neck.  
I shuddered and tried to push him.

"You really smell so good." 

"Get off of me, brat!"

"I know you need this so let it happen. I'll be gentle to you."

"But I'm not on my heat. I won't let you- mmph!"

He captured my lips immediately and start to remove my shirt.  
He pinned my hands above my head with his one arm.

I manage to broke the kiss panting for air.  
"No! S-stop it! E-ren!"

He look at me with lust and concern at the same time.  
His emerald-green orbs met my silverish-blue ones.

"Levi heichou...I-I'm sorry...I lose control..."   
He release me.

"Hey...Eren....I understand how you feel but you can't do what you want." 

"I-I know but we're fated mate. Don't you sense that? Don't you feel that!?" 

"Look Eren, I can sense that you and I are mates. That's our instinct as an omega and alpha. But we're soldiers....Duty is our first priority and not our feelings. You must accept that, Eren."

He pause for a moment and then speak.

"I understand heichou...I'm leaving...and I'm sorry."

Before he open the door I called him 

"Eren, wait for a moment..."  
He turn around to face me.

"Before you leave, would you scent mark me first...my heat is near and I don't want the other alphas chasing after me again-" 

He suddenly hug me. This time with a lot of care.  
"Of course heichou, anytime. At least I can tell them that you're mine by scent marking you..."

He's rubbing our bodies and licking my neck up to my jaw. I can hear him purred while sniffing my scent.

"mmh...Eren...that's enough...you can go now..."   
And he pull away.

"Good night heichou..."   
Then he's gone.

==============

Levi's POV

"Morning Levi!" Hanji greeted me annoyingly standing next to Mike.

"Morning four-eyes." I reply.

"*sniff sniff* you smelt different today Levi."   
Said Mike.

"Don't be bother about my scent."

"You smelt like that titan shifter brat. Did he mated you last night?"

"Oh really Levi?! Congrats!" Hanji burst out of joy and excitement.  
"I can't wait to see the child of a titan shifter and humanity's strongest soldier!"

"Sorry to disappoint you four-eyes but nothing happened between us. It's only a scent-mark."   
I stated in a bothered tone.

"Oh really..."   
She rise her brows and sigh in disappointment.

============


	2. Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: attempted rape

Eren's POV

'I'm still worried about Levi even if I did scent-marked him....What if someone dare to touch him... What if somebody force him to-'

"Hey Eren." I startled when someone suddenly snap at me while I was deep in thought.  
My adopted sister Mikasa.

"Oh It's you, Mikasa." 

"I know what're you thinking. It's about Levi heichou."

"H-how did you know?"

"It's obvious Eren. You're worried about him right."

"I can't help it. His heat is near and I can feel he's getting weaker. I'm his fated mate but he rejected me." I said almost in a panic.

"Eren, don't worry too much. Commander Erwin will protect him too."

Erwin?! But Erwin is an alpha too. How can we say that my Levi is safe with him.

"Eren....If you're really worried about him, then go find him now and offer him your protection. As an alpha too, I can smell his scent is really....sweet and inviting."

"Okay Mikasa. I'll go find him now. See ya later."

"Bye Eren..."

===========

Levi's POV

I wonder what's happening to me. My heat shouldn't be right now. I have to go to my room and lock it up until my heat had pass.

As I walk through the lobby, I saw four of the cadets standing in front of me as if they were waiting for me to come.  
Shit this is bad. They are all male alphas. I can smell their strong scent.

"Hello there heichou. Looks like you need some help there, aren't ya." The one said smirking

I took a step backward but they surrounded me and holding me still.

"Hey, what are you doing? Let me go."   
I said trying to maintain a stoic tone.

"But heichou, we can't help ourselves but to follow you. Don't worry, we'll be gentle to you."  
He said while sniffing my neck.  
One of them pat my head 

"Just relax heichou, it will be less pain if you keep calm."

The man beside me started to touch my belly and the other's hands on my thigh.  
I was about to struggle when I heard a familiar voice growling behind us.

"What do you think you're doing to my mate..." 

Eren.... He came to rescue me...  
I look at him and saw a glare signing that is ready to kill. That made my spine shiver in fear.

"Look boy, we're all alphas and wanting this little omega here. You know, we can share. We can exchange turn after-" 

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR F'CKIN' SHIT!!! RELEASE HIM NOW!!! AND IF YOU DARE TO TOUCH HIM AGAIN, I WON'T HESITATE TO KILL YOU!!!" 

Eren snatched me from them and pressed against his chest. One arm placed to the small of my back. His voice is low, dominant and possessive that made the other alphas to retreat.

When they're gone, he bow to look at me. His dark death-glare turned into his original emerald ones.

"Levi heichou, you look pale. Let me take you to your room."

"Eren...y-you save me...thank you."   
I whispered feeling weak.  
He just nod.

I don't know if I can walk any further but suddenly, he lift me up, carrying me bridal style and walk straight to my room.


	3. Hesitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren is about to claim what he thought he mine...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not a typical omegaverse that many people would think of...
> 
> WARNING: FORCE BONDING

Eren laid the trembling omega in the bed in Levi's bedroom. He locked the door.  
He sat beside Levi and hug him.

"E-Eren...thank you for saving me...y-you can leav-mmph!!!" 

Those words was cut when Eren suddenly kissed him. Licking every side of his mouth. He climb on top of Levi to unbutton his uniform. Levi tried to push him but failed. He has no enough strength to defy the alpha above him. Somehow he manage to broke the kiss and panting for air.

"Ah...Eren..! Don't do this...please..!"   
The words are almost a whisper. 

"Let me do this, heichou. Trust me. I'm your mate. I'll be gentle. Please Levi, I want you. I need you."   
Then he successfully removed all their clothing.

Levi immediately cover his private area but Eren straddled him and remove his hands away so that he can see all of his mate.  
He saw Levi blushing hard as he squirm under him. This is the first time he saw Levi in this reaction. It's priceless.

"D-don't look!"   
He said weakly.

Beautiful...

Eren thought to himself while admiring this beautiful creature beneath him. Pale white and silky smooth skin. The mark of 3DMG harness on his thighs and torso that suits him. Slim and sexy shape of his small body made Eren mesmerised. His cute but not-so-small manhood. The tight entrance between his legs are pinkish white.

Eren make a move. Starting to kiss the random parts on Levi's torso. Levi let out an embarrassed moan.

"Aaaaahhh..!"   
That moan was to sexy that makes Eren hard in an instant.

He knows that omegas are very rare species. It's almost impossible to find one. Almost.  
He was lucky that he found one and it happens to be his mate.  
Because it's fate.

He insert his one finger in Levi's tight hole. That makes Levi scream in total panic.

"Aagh! P-pull it out! It hurts!" His trembling hand tried to push Eren's hand away but the alpha didn't budge and continue to move his one finger in and out as gentle as he can.

"Ssshh...calm down baby... I'm preparing you..."   
He whispered in his ears and then licked it.  
He insert another finger stretching him.  
Another pained moan escaped on Levi's mouth.

"uhhn!" 

Because Levi couldn't scream that much, Eren assumed this is moan of pleasure.

"I think you're ready."   
Eren stroke his own throbbing member oozing with pre-cum and positioned it and rubbing in Levi's entrance.

"W-what are you doing?!"   
Levi asked in confusion.

Eren chuckled 

"So innocent, aren't you... I will put it inside you and make you feel good..."

"A-are you serious?! T-that won't fit in!" 

He struggle more as Eren slowly pushed inside.

"Aaaagh! Eh-re! I-I can't- aahh!!!" He can't form a coherent word to say as Eren push deeper and deeper. He can't hold back the tears anymore.

"So tight...and warm..."   
He whispered while licking Levi's tears.

"Levi...don't cry... It will be okay..."   
Levi shook his head.

Eren cupped Levi's cheek forcing him to look in his eyes.

"It's okay baby...look at me... breath slowly..."

Levi staring at him with wide eyes and do what Eren said.  
He relaxed himself. His breathing became steady.

"That's it,baby...relax..."   
Eren can't help but to smile when he smell his mate's sweet and warm breath.

When he manage to calm Levi down, he pulled a few centimeter away and then thrust in again causing Levi to jolt in sudden movement. He thrust in and out in a slow pace.

"Nnnhhh...ahhh...!"   
Levi closed his eyes shut and endured the pain that Eren inflicting to him.

Levi's POV

Since I was a kid, I always hiding and running away from those greedy alphas....

They only want me as their sex slave...I hate them.  
Living in the underground is really difficult. Until I've met the two betas Isabel and farlan.

We manage to survived day by day. Hiding in a safe place before my heat occurred.  
We met Erwin Smith and joined the survey corps to fight titans.

When Isabel and Farlan had died, Erwin took care of me.

I don't trust him at first because he's an alpha.  
One day, the other alphas in the military captured me.  
But before anything happens, Erwin came and save me just like Eren does.

And now Eren is doing this to me.... He is very careful to my body unlike the others.

He caress me...hold me like I was a fragile crystal glass.

His thrust is painful... But I can handle the pain.  
He's my mate...I'm safe with him... I can trust him... More than I trust Erwin....

"Aaahhh... E-ren..." I put my hand in his shoulder. He take that as a hint to lowered himself so I can wrap my arms around his neck as he continue to thrust in and out.

"Nnnhh!..H-hea-vy...!"  
He shift our position and lift me up to his lap.

His pace increase a bit and I felt he twitch inside me. I know what's that means.

"Eren...n-not inside...please don't..."

He slightly get bigger. I can't do anything to stop him. But thankfully he lay my back on the bed to pulled out and came on top of me. Spraying his seeds in my belly up to my chest and some in my face.

"hhhaaa....hhhaaa....haahhhhh..." I only pant in exhaustion.  
Eren lay next to me.

"That felt good, Levi baby..." He said smiling.

"Whatever...brat. And don't call me baby." 

"Don't call me brat. I could impregnated you in no time."   
He smirked and massage my skin under my bellybutton. I hissed in pain in the sudden contact.

"Ouch!"

"Sorry. I'm so sorry, Levi." 

"Tsk! Just don't touch me!"

I tried to sit up but the soreness of my body preventing me to do so. I forced myself to get to the edge of the bed but when I tried to stand up, my legs are wobbly like jelly and tripped to the floor.

"Are you okay?"

"Do I look okay?!"

"Where are you going? You should rest."

"I'm going to take a shower... I can't sleep when I'm like this. Full of your sticky cum."

"Let's go shower together."  
He lift and carry me to the bathroom.

"Hey, let go, brat!"

"How cute! How about round two in the shower."

"No way!!!"


	4. Revealed

/////bathroom/////

Eren's POV

"Ah...aah! Eren! don't do that..! It hurts!"

He grip my hair tight when I licked the marks I made in his bruised neck. He's facing the wall and me behind him. I ignore him. I grope his chest and belly that makes him shudder.

Using my two fingers, I parted his butt cheek to open the hole.

"Ugh!" He wiggled his hips.

"Stay still. I'm removing the dried blood."

"S-stop...don't you had enough?"

"Levi....I never had enough of you..." I whispered huskily.

I turn him to face me. I'm still supporting him to stand.

"Beautiful...." I said in admiration and he blush.

"Are you serious?" 

"Of course I am...why would you think people are after you?"

"Because I'm an omega."

"That's one of so many reasons. Levi, it's hard to resist your charm. Your soft dark hair, silver bluish gray eyes, pale white skin and kissable-"

"Stop! Don't say anything. I...I want to rest..."

After we showered, I put my pants on and Levi put a loose shirt enough to cover his lower area.  
I guess he's too sore to put on his underwear.  
I carried him to the chair and replaced the bed sheet. I can see droplets of Levi's blood on it.

Once I've put the new one, he forced himself to stand and then he collapsed on the bed.  
He immediately fell asleep.  
I lay next to him and I kissed his cheek before I close my eyes.

"Good night, my mate...."

================

/////the next day/////

Levi woke up early to submit his report to Erwin. He didn't bother to wake Eren up.

He was walking and noticed the look of the other soldiers on him.  
Many of them are betas and some are alphas. They probably know now that Levi is already belong to his alpha mate. Now his scent is like an alpha. Strong and dominating but sweet and alluring at the same time. Eren's scent on him made them slightly flinch and back away.

He kinda like it but he just ignored people's reaction and headed to Erwin's office to be greeted by Hanji.

"Morning Le-" she stopped in mid sentence.  
Erwin stood and walk in front of Levi.

"Huh? What's the matter with you Hanji, Erwin?"

"Levi your scent..." Erwin said almost shocked.

"Is there a problem?" Pretending that he didn't know what is he talking about.

"Your scent is totally different. You smell like an alpha. Tell me Levi.... Did someone mated you?"  
Erwin's voice is mixed with concern and jealousy.

Levi blush a little "well...y-yeah..."

He saw Hanji's eyes are sparkling in excitement.

"Did he force you? Did he knot you? Is he rough on you? Did he marked you? Are you hurt?!" Erwin ask hysterically.

"Hey Erwin, calm down. Don't bombard me questions."

"Levi... I'm being serious. Who did this to you?"

"I am." Someone answered and their attentions goes to the person who standing in the doorway.

"Eren! I knew you are the one." Hanji said enthusiastically.

Erwin stared at Eren angrily.

"I'm Levi's mate. I've saved him from those alphas. That's my responsibility as his mate. Mates should be bonded."   
He emphasized the word mate.

Levi sense the tension inside the room so he decided to speak.  
"You know, I don't want to talk about that 'mate' thing anymore.  
Just let's go back to work. Don't you have a training to attend, Jeager?"

"Oh yeah. Bye heichou." He pulled him into a kiss before he leave.

"Stupid brat..!" Levi muttered.  
He looked at Hanji's sparkling eyes.

"I won't give you any details, four-eyes. Period."

"Aw, Levi, that's no fair!"

======meanwhile======

"Eren? Your smell is different today." Mikasa said.

"Really? Like what?"

"I think it's the sweetest scent I've ever smell."

Eren giggled. "Actually, I finally mated Levi last night. And you know,he's really beautiful from head to toe." He whispered.

"Really? Congrats Eren! Did you knot him?"

"Not yet um...because he doesn't want that and I respect him." He answered in hesitation.

"Eren...Be honest to me. You forced him, didn't you?"

"Well um... s-sort of, but I'm really careful not to hurt him...that much..."

"I can't blame you. If I were a boy, I'll steal him from you and I'll definitely impregnated him whether he like it or not."

"Is that a joke, Mikasa?" Eren frown.  
"Don't be mad. Okay let's say I'll just f*ck him for more that ten rounds all night."

"It's not funny." Eren pout.

"Hi Eren, mikasa!" Armin said.

"Hi Armin!" Eren replied and Mikasa waved her arm.  
And they discussed what Eren wants to boast about.


	5. Eren's curiosity

Erwin's POV

More than a month had passed and Levi's heat is coming soon. I'm really worried about him. He's not in his usual behavior lately.

Maybe I'll pay him a visit.

I went to my office to check if he's there.

Once I opened the office door, I smelled the alluring sweet scent of him.

"Levi..." I tried to steady my voice.

"Erwin..." He responded.

"You look tired, Levi."

"It's normal. I-I'm in heat... I'm here to ask your permission if I can go back to my room and stay there for few days?" He's not really well based on his tone.

"Yes you can, I'll escort you."

As we walk the hallway, we encountered some cadets who was looking at Levi with their lustful eyes. I'm trying to intimidate them by my own scent and finally they leaved.

======Levi's room======

He sat on the edge of the bed not saying a word.

I can no longer smell Eren's scent on him. Only his and my alpha instinct driving it crazy.

"Levi, you look pale. Do you want to lay on your nest?" I gestured to a big closet near the bed. There's a soft cushion in there and lots of pillows enough for two people.

I made it for him many years ago. He hide there when he spending his heat for days and Hanji brings food everyday.

We know he's thankful for this even if he's not expressing his feeling that much.

He stood and walk towards the closet. I followed to guide him when I noticed he's struggling to move.

"Watch your step...you might trip." I hold his chest and his lower back to support him.

"Y-yeah thank-ah Erwin, what are you doing?" He's voice is scared.

I found myself sniffing at his neck and holding his hips while he's facing the closet door.

I'm losing control.

I just want to rip his pants and pound on him, pinned him, mark him, claim him and make him mine.

My gentle touch became a bruising grip.

"Er-win..."

My fingers started to unbuckle his belt. "Aaahh...Erwin!"

His moans are like music to my ears.

When I removed his belt and unzipped his pants, I slid my hand to grope his crotch. I lick his earlobe down to his neck and sucking it hungrily. I'm craving for his scent that so seductive. I turn him around to capture his lips.

"Nnmmh...!hmmmh..." We both moan in the rough kissing and I slip my tongue inside. His mouth is so small. My tongue is big enough to choke him."nnh..!hm!hmph!" His teeth, his tongue, his saliva and his breath. Every part of him is so delicious.

I lowered a bit and nipped his lower lip. That gave him a chance to gasp and cough a bit.

He turned his head away giving me full access to his neck. I didn't waste time and immediately suck in the exposed area down to his collarbone then lower to his chest, sucking his nipple.

"N-n-aaaahh.!!"

I go down to his bellybutton. I encircled my tongue around.

I placed one of his legs in my shoulder and suck his member in and out in a fast movement.

"Aah! Erwi-nh!" He gripped my head and push my shoulder to no avail. He's in his weakest state right now. His breathing is uneven but he manage to collect enough air to form a loud shout.

"ERWIIINNN!!! STOP!!!"

A scream snap out of my mind and then I realized what I am doing. I saw tears forming from his eyes. He fell on the floor trying to move away from me. I bent to coax him but the more I get near, the more he avoid me until he hit the corner of the room.

"Levi...let me help you..." I extend my hand to him.

"No, I-I'll be fine...just leave..." He's trying to be calm and collected. I lift him up despite of his protest. I placed him inside the closet.

"I'm sorry....Levi...." He only nodded avoiding my gaze before I closed the door and leave.

==this conversation is happened during the same time==

Eren's POV

I've missed him. My mate. I wonder what he's doing right now.

"Hey, Eren! What's up."

"Squad leader Hanji. Good timing. I just want to ask you some question. It's about Levi."

"What about him?"

"We all knew that he's an omega. But he never submit to anyone even if it's me;his own mate. Aren't they supposed to be wanting to be mated by an alpha during heat?"

"You know, Levi had been through a lot. He lived in the underground before Erwin met him. He manage to survived there for a long time. He hides in a safe place during his heat and when he's not in his weak state, he fights those greedy bastards who want to get their way with him and beat them if necessary ."

"You mean he fights the alphas?"

"Exactly...he's not the typical omega that is always submissive. He doesn't feel pleasure anymore in this cruel world. He learned the way of living in that place. To hunt or to be hunted. Plus, many soldiers in his squad had died before his very eyes because of those titans. Despite an omega, he have to be strong. So don't wonder if he's not trusting people easily. But believe me, Eren, his a kind person. He doesn't deserve that kind of living."

"I see...now I understand.... One more question... During our you know 'mating thing'... He begged to me to not impregnated him. He seems desperate. Do you have any idea why he doesn't want to bear my child?"

".....In that case..... I think you should be the one to ask him about that."

"I guess you're right.... Thank you..."

"Anytime Eren. And don't be late on our experiment sessions. bye!"

"Yes, see you later."

Suddenly, I felt a weird feeling on my mind. I've sense Levi.

What is this feeling?! Levi is tense. He's scared!

Oh no! I have to find him immediately before something bad happen to him.

I run as fast as I can searching for him. I can't smell his scent.

"Eren, why are you running around?" Armin ask. He's with Sasha, Connie and Jean.

"I can't find Levi!" 

"Why are you searching for him, don't tell us that you're rutting?" Jean said.

"No, I'm not! He needs help. Something is happening to him! I can sensed him! He's scared!" 

"Let me help you find him." Armin offered.

"We'll help too." Sasha and Connie said as well. And then Jean.

"Yeah, thanks guys, I'll go to his room."

I was on my way and suddenly, I felt Levi became calm and the weird feeling had disappeared.

Then I saw Erwin. I can smell the faint scent of Levi in him.

"Commander Erwin, what did you do to Levi?" My voice is a little bit of angry.

"Do you mean your corporal? He's in Wall Sina doing his job."

"What?! You sent him there even if his heat can occur anytime?!"

"Watch your mouth, Jeager. I'm your commander." His voice is stern.

"But he's in danger with those greedy alphas out there!"

"Yeah like us." I stopped at his words. It almost make me flinch in guilt. Because I'm the one who took his virginity by force. 

"Look Jeager, I know how to protect him. So leave him alone. He doesn't need you...and stay out of my way." 

I didn't say a single word. I just let him go.

How can he say that if I already had my way with Levi. I know he's lying.

Maybe he's hiding Levi. I won't let him steal my Levi away from me. I will show him who is really worthy of Levi's love.

I'm his mate and he's mine...

Only mine...


	6. Erwin's apology

Eren's POV

"Heichou, where do you spend your last heat?"

"....none of your business." He said.  
I'm finding a right words to coax him.

"Would you like some tea?" I offered.

"Aren't you supposed to do something instead of bothering me?" He sounds irritated.

"I'm free today so I decided to offer you some help."

He sigh "If you insist, but don't distract me from my work."

"Sure! Thank you."

"Don't thank me. Where's my tea?"

"Y-yes, coming right up!" I said happily before exiting the office.

Levi's POV

I sigh again when Eren leaved the office.

The way he looks at me is different from how he look at the others. Sometimes, I see lust but sometimes, I see a concerned expression and the other times, it's just an idiotic-looking face.

*knock knock*

It's Erwin who's carrying some papers.  
"Afternoon Levi. Here's another batch of paperwork."

I stood up to get the paperwork when he suddenly ask a question.

"Levi, are you...are you angry?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" 

"I mean if you still angry at me when I tried to...y-you know, take advantage on you. I want you to know that I'm really sorry for what had happened."

That's an awkward question.

"About that? No, I'm not angry." I simply said, not wanting to discuss it anymore.

"Really?! Thank goodness! I thought you'd hate me for what I've done."

"Erwin....what ever happened last time is just a mistake and none of that we wished to happen... You'd stopped before you could do the worst... Let's just forget about that... You scared me but believe me Erwin, I'm not angry with you... To be honest, I-I'm grateful that I've met you and the others... You always protecting me. You even protected me from yourself. So don't think about me hating you."

Erwin's POV

I'm really glad that he forgiven me after all. 

That makes me love him even more.

"Thank you..." My voice is tender compared to my usual tone.

I tucked some of his bangs to the back of his ears. Then I heard the door opened. Eren enter with a tray of tea.

"I have to go, Levi. I have a meeting to attend to. See you tomorrow.". He only nodded. Then I leaved.

Eren's POV

I'm waiting for Erwin to leave before I talk to Levi. Once he's gone, I placed the tea on the table.

"Is he harassing you?" My voice in demanding for an answer. I stopped in front of him.  
He step backward and I step forward until he hit the wall.

"I don't have to answer your question." He look at me with those beautiful eyes.

"Don't let him touch you."  
I rubbed his neck using my cheek.

"Why?" He didn't move but I can feel his body became tensed.

"Because I'm your mate. I don't want anyone touching you but me." I rubbed his wrist in my neck. Making sure he'll get my scent.

I kissed him in his lips.  
"Open your mouth."  
He just stay there not moving.  
I used my hand to open his mouth and I slid my tongue inside. I can't believe he's letting me do this. He needed my scent after all.  
He finally move his hand to push me a little and I pulled away. I can see trail of saliva connecting our mouth. 

"Are you happy now, Eren? You can leave then." His gaze is expressionless.

"I'm gonna go,heichou..." Before I turn around, I leaned closer to his ear to say something.

"See you in your next heat..."

I whispered then I leaved.

Levi's POV

Those last words made my spine shivered.  
How could be a cute, obedient brat like him can become a dominating alpha.  
My heat is coming soon again. I don't know why but my omega instinct seems to want to submit to him. Maybe because he's my fated mate?  
I have to be careful from now on because I don't want to get pregnant.

I must not think about that right now. I have so many works to do.  
I sit to the office chair and resumed my work...

Erwin's POV

Higher ups summoned me to attend a meeting at the commander in chief's office.

Looks like I'm a bit early. It's only commander in chief Darius.

"Welcome commander Erwin Smith of the survey corps. Now that your here, we can start the meeting. Don't be confused. I only want to discuss a personal matter with you in private."

"What would it be, sir?" I asked.

"We know that the survey corps is running out of fund. I'm here to tell you that the nobles are willing to sustain whatever you might need in the future. With or without progress."

"I'm thankful to hear that, sir. I'm sure Hanji will be glad as well."  
That's a good news but why did he said it's personal?

"But you can only get it in one condition

" I know it would come to this, sir. So what I supposed to return the favor?" 

"I've heard about one of your squad member is really good at fighting titans. The nobles are interested in him and they want him to be their bodyguard in case that titans breach the walls again. You know that I'm talking about is that corporal. Imagine about the wealth he might brings for your entire squad."

That's dangerous for Levi. Do they know he's an omega?  
They want him to be their bodyguard or do they want him to be their slave?

"Sir, about Levi-"  
"Commander Smith, you don't have to answer right now. You can think about it before you decide. But remember, if you transfered him in Sina, you can be able to fulfil what ever your dreams are.....the nobles are willing to spend lots of money just for him. So if I were you, I won't hesitate to give him."

He pat my shoulder.

I want to tell him that I'll never give Levi to them but I decided to be calm and act like I was interested.

"Thank you for the offer sir. I'll think about it but I'll let Levi to decide." 

I know your true motive.  
I won't let you touch him you filthy bastards!

He dismissed the meeting and I return to wall Rose.


	7. One hell of a night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains SEXUAL SCENE. Explicit HARDCORE  
Rough Sex. Non consensual. Force Sex.  
Proceed with caution.
> 
> It's not a typical omegaverse.
> 
> You have been warned.

Days had pass and Erwin tell Hanji about the personal meeting with the commander in chief.  
Hanji wants the fund but she don't want Levi to leave.  
She don't want Levi to put in danger.

"No, don't let them take Levi from us, Erwin!" She's being exaggerated.

"I know Hanji. I don't want to either and don't be so loud. Let's keep it a secret. The higher ups doesn't want to leak any information. Don't worry, I won't let them have Levi." Erwin answered.

"All we have to do is make progress to have the fund. I'll work hard for it. Count on me, Erwin."

"Thanks Hanji. I'll go back to my office. Good night."

"Night, Erwin!"

Erwin's POV

When I get back to my office, I see Levi sleeping on the couch.  
I bent to take a good look on him.  
He smell sweet.  
I cupped his cheek and gently rub my thumb in his smooth skin.

I won't give you to anyone. I'll protect you. I thought to myself.

He woke up and opened his eyes.

"You're in heat. You should go back to your room." 

"Erwin, bring me back to my room...please..."

"Yes, of course."

Levi's POV

Erwin join me back to the front door of my bedroom.  
We said goodbye to each other then I stepped inside.

I walk to my closet and I removed all of my clothing. I turned off the light and opened the closet door. I smell something strange.  
Maybe it's only my imagination. I let my body fell on the cushion. I startled when I feel I was facing over a warm already naked body under me.

Two strong arms wrap around my waist.

"Eren!?" 

"Brace yourself..."  
He sounds creepy.

"H-how do you-" 

"It doesn't matter."  
I tried to go away but he got up in a sitting position straddling my legs between his lap and he closed the closet door.

Our body is completely naked. I can feel his hard cock poking on my crotch. 

"Leave me alone...! I-I don't want this...ah!" He's sucking my neck.

He shift our position. He laid me on my back. He move to light a small lamp I thought he brought with him earlier and hanged it in the corner so we can see each other.

When he was busy, I move to open the door but he grabbed my hips and pulled me in kneeling position. He's on my back. 

"Don't go yet. I've missed you so much, baby."

"Let me go...!" He lick my nape. He pushed my head down on the cushion. He lift my butt while his tongue traveled down on my back until he reach my hole. He kissed it before licking my slick dripping on my thighs. 

"Aaah! Stop! d-don't!" He continued to suck it.

"Hhmmm...." He's humming while he's doing it.

I felt his tongue slide in my hole.

"yaaaahhaahh..! naah..! n-not there!" I tried to crawl forward but he's holding me in place.

His nimble tongue slide in and out making a smooching and chomping sound, not biting.

Eren's POV

I suck harder and I can hear he's mewling weakly. I want to hear more so I go deeper and lick his tight and very soft wall.

"Aaaaahhn! y-yaaaahhh! ah...aaahh! s-to-aaaaahh!"  
That's it, I love the sounds!

"hhmmm....ammmh... hmmp... Mmmmh.... *chomp*... *smooch*...hummmh..*smooch*"  
I joined his mewling with my humming. So sensitive and so delicious.

I pulled away and I flipped him to face me. I spread his legs apart and put my finger in his hole.

"E-Ere-! Aaahh! Eh-re!"

Levi's POV

I patted his wrist to catch his attention. 

"What is it, baby?"  
He asked and looked at me but he keeps fingering me.

"I-If y-ou- ah! If you g-gonna-ah! D-do-!"

"Say it again, I can't understand you." 

"J-just don't! c-cum-! i-in-side......! P-lea-se!"  
He paused for a moment. His eyes became narrow and the emerald green color became more darker. Is he upset?

"Eren... I-I don't want to be pregnant. If you going to do this, please don't come inside me..."

............A long pause before he speak.

".......okay." He pulled out his finger and immediately replace his rock hard cock.

"Aaagh!!! W-wait! I'm not r-ready yet!" He gripped my hips and push deeper.

"Ah! ah-ouch! Y-you're big..! Let me a-adjust ah!"  
He stopped in the mid 

"Look, Levi. It's only halfway in."  
He move a few inches in and out without warning.

"Aaah! E-ren..! Wai-aaah! i-it hurts! wait! I'm n-not used to it...! ah-ouch! ngh-nngh!"  
I bite my fingers to muffled my cry and gripped the sheet above my head.

"Don't hurt yourself. Come on, hold on to me. Claw me, bite me. Dig your fangs into my skin. Share me your pain."

He leaned down and took my hands off of my mouth and placed both of my trembling hands to his shoulder.  
I hold on to him and he move again..

"Aaah! D-don't go deeper!"  
He didn't listen.  
This is bad. He reached my womb. He's rubbing it.

"This time, I will fully insert it."

"N-no! You've already reached my womb! There's no more space! ugh! Eren!" He keeps going in until he force himself inside my womb.

"EYAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! It hurts! It hurts!!!" I cried out. I'm kicking my legs in his side but I can't pull away no matter how hard I try.

"See? It's all in. It's perfectly fit inside you. I'm inside your womb." He embraced me tight and bite my neck until it bleed making sure I won't escape. He remove his teeth and lick the wound.

"Haah....haaah....Eren....!" I'm panting heavily. I can't control my terribly shaking body under him.

"Levi..." He whispered before he lean to kiss me. I turn my head and he kissed my tears stained cheek instead.  
He licked every part that he can reach. Now my face is full of my tears and his saliva.

"I will move..." He said.

"No! No don't move! I can't take it any-aaah! N-no aaagh- ghhaaah!"  
He's thrusting in and out.

"You can take it, baby, you just have to relax."

"N-no ugh! ah I c-can't! Aah! Aagh! s-s-so p-pain-ful! Aah!"

I'm clawing at his back making scratches. I wrapped my legs on his waist to lessen the friction but it didn't help.

"aaargh-agh! Ah! Ah! S-s-opt! Ugh! khh! c-can't t-take-! Ugh! aaaahh! P-plea-se! Aaah! Aagh! Ah! y-yaah! nngh! aa-aaah! haa! h-hurts!!!"  
He groans each of his sloppy thrust.

"ungh! So good! Levi! unngh! Levi! ooh! can't stop! endure it for a while. unnh! ungh! Aah... So good! ungh! really good! oohhh! It's the best! c-can't get enough!"

He bite my neck again.

I don't know what to do. He's getting faster and he's putting his weight on me.

"Er-ren! ah! S-slow down! So h-heavy! C-can't b-breath! haah!"

He shift our position from top to bottom. We're still connected. I struggled to move into a sitting position trying to disconnect our body but he suddenly shove it inside causing me to fall on his chest. 

"aaaaagh!" He have to grip my hips to push his cock inside because I'm still tight around him. I'm crying to his chest as he thrust repeatedly. 

"Plea-se..! Sto-p...! I'm b-bleeding.. Huh hu hu!"

I look up to beg once more but I only see a sadistic expression in his face.

Eren's POV

"Levi... I love you." I got up and I laid his back on the pillows. I grab his cock and stroke it.

"Ah! S-stop!" His voice is very weak. Did I overdo it? 

I hold one of his thigh to my side to keep him in place and continue to stroke him while thrusting in and out. I guess he's running out of stamina. He's just crying softly. His pleading eyes met my lustful gaze. He's trying to say something but he seems too weak to speak.

"aaahn....aaah...c-cah..nnngh! ngh! c-cumming!"

He came in both of my hand and belly and dripped to his groin. I spread it on my chest and put some in my mouth. It taste so delicious. He look away in disgust as his body is swaying with mine.

"aaah~ah~ah~aah~haaah~" 

He's panting while crying with his shaky voice. He put his trembling hand under his bellybutton and gently clutches it.  
I also put my hand on it, right under his hand to touch it.

"Is it aching..? Oh, my cock is bulking a bit every time I thrust in this angle."

I massage it gently but I'm still keep moving in and out from my tip to hilt. He never loosen a bit. He's still very tight and squishy.  
I'm really enjoying this moment. 

Levi's POV

How long will he keep moving..? My body can't stand it anymore. 

I can't think. My vision is blurry. But he's still have a lot of strength. He's not going slow. He thrust even faster. What should I do? He can release his seeds inside me anytime.

Eren's POV

I can feel it. I'm so close. I want to release inside him and get him pregnant with my child but he doesn't want to. 

Why? Why he does not want to? It made sad.

I felt myself twitch. I groan and pulled out and sprayed it on top of him. He collapsed after that.

"Levi? Aren't you gonna take a shower first?" No response.

I decided to clean him and replace the sheet before I sleep beside him. After I've done it, I placed him inside the closet and I climb as well. I didn't bother to redress him. I covered ourselves with blanket. 

I look at his sleeping naked body. I can see lots of bruises and bite marks all over. I smirked a little, knowing that he is belong to me. 

I closed the door and laid beside him. I cuddled at him and kissed his slightly parted lips.  
I slip my tongue inside and lick it before I pulled out. I put my hand in his butt cheek and massage it. He's still unconscious.

I can do it once again but he's too weak so I turned off the lamp and sleep beside him.  
His steady breathing lulled me into peaceful sleep.


	8. Lamenting soul

Eren's POV

I woke up to the warm breath of Levi.

"Morning, love..."   
He's still sleeping.

I lean to kiss my sleeping beauty. I deepened the kiss but he's not responding. 

My hand travel from his upper back to his butt. I put his leg in my waist and pushed my finger inside his hole.

"Nnmmh..."   
He moaned a sexy moan but still not awaken.

I could do this again to him if he don't wakeup.

I heard someone opened the door.

Hanji's POV

"Levi, are you awake? I brought you breakfast." 

"He's still sleeping, miss Hanji."

There's someone who answered me inside the closet.  
It's not Levi's voice.

"Eren, are you there? Can you open door?"

"You can open it, it's not locked."

I immediately opened it and I saw sleeping Levi straddling at Eren's waist. They are face to face and Eren looked up to me and he seems sad and a little bit upset. They are naked and the sheet is covering only their private area.

"Woooaaah!!! You two did it again!!!"   
I overwhelmed in excitement.

"Sssshhh.... Would you please lower your voice. He's still sleeping."   
His palm rubbed Levi's cheek.

"O-oh, I'm sorry. Ahem! Well, Eren. Would you tell me the details? You know, for research about a titan shifter like you." 

"Are you serious, miss Hanji?"

"Yes, Eren. Levi wouldn't tell me. Please Eren, for the sake of humanity!" 

Eren's POV

Her eyes are sparkling like stars.

I sit and hold Levi against my chest. His face is resting on my neck.

"You're really a titan enthusiast. I'm still human, you know. Well, if you really want to know, I kissed him first on his neck."

I pet his head.

"And, and? Do you kissed him on his lips?" Hanji said eagerly.

"I almost kissed every part of him." I guess I'm making an erotic expression when I say that.

"E-every part!? Even in his lower part?" 

"Yeah... He really taste good."  
I slide my hand on the blanket that covering his butt without Hanji seeing it.

I lick the side of his lips while looking at Hanji. I cupped his butt and he instantly moaned.

"aaahn...."   
I see drool on her mouth.

"You really did a number on him, Eren."   
She looked at Levi's bite marks and bruises. She noticed the blood stained sheet on the laundry basket.

"Oh, there's blood on the sheet."

"Miss Hanji, there's also blood in your nose."   
I chuckled and she wipe it...

"There's something I also want to ask, miss Hanji."

I felt Levi moved a bit and I look at him. He opened his eyes slowly. He blink in confusion.

Levi's POV

I woke up in a painful feeling.

"H-Hanji? Eren, what are you-"

I immediately cover my almost exposed lower body and leaned on the closet wall away from Eren.

"Hi, Levi. How are you feeling?"  
Hanji asked.

"I'm sore as hell. And how long you've been here?"   
I feel embarrassed when they talking casual in front of me while I was naked.

"Not too long. Why are you blushing Levi, are you shy? You're much cuter when you blush."

I look away "I'm not cute..."

"Anyway, I got to go, since Eren is here to take care of you. Bye!"

"Wait, Hanji! Don't leave me!"  
And she's gone. I just look down and avoiding Eren's gaze.   
Now that she's gone, I felt a sudden change of the surrounding aura. 

"Do you want to eat?"

I shook my head.

"Give me a shirt." Eren took a loose T-shirt and an underwear on the drawer. He helped me to wear the shirt and he's about put the underwear but I shook my head again.

"I can't wear that... It's aching..."  
I hide my eyes behind my bangs.

"Levi..."   
I didn't answer.

"There's something I want to ask you..."

"Don't talk to me..."   
I hug the pillow and buried my face on it.

He put his fingers in my chin and force me to face him.

"Tell me, Levi, am I too young to be a parent?" 

"What's with the sudden question?" 

I removed his hand and I look away. I can't move that much.  
He grab my jaw and force me to face him again.

"I need an answer."   
I see anger mixed with sadness in his unique emerald orbs.

"Let me go! Aren't you satisfied from what you've done!?" 

"Levi. Answer me, please. I want to know why you doesn't want to carry my child."

".........!"   
I stared at him.

"Would you listen to me, Eren?"

He just nodded.

"My mother died when I was a child..... A man named Kenny raised me..... When my first heat came, he tried to rape me but I managed to scape... Then one day, he disappeared and abandoned me...

Every moment of my life, I was hiding, running and fighting.... I saw other omegas who had their owner treating them like a pet.  
I don't trust anyone. They just want me for their greedy needs.  
For them, I'm just a prey to be hunted.....To be captured..... To be a slave for their sexual desire....

I met Isabel and Farlan. But not long after we had became soldiers, they died.

There's still many greedy alphas in the military. I found protection in Erwin and my former squad, Petra and the others. That's my first time I've been took care of except for Isabel and Farlan's.... 

And now my squad is killed by the female titan and I couldn't protect them...  
I'm mourning every time a person died right before my eyes...  
This world is unfair. Lots of bad people. Do you understand me, Eren?!   
Even if you're my mate, you're still one of those who made me suffer..! I begged of you but you didn't listen..! You raped me..! You hurt me..!

I don't want to raise a child in this CRUEL WORLD! Living inside the wall like a caged bird! I don't want my child to suffer like I did!!!"

My tears is streaming down on my cheek.   
I can see sympathy in his eyes.

He pulled me into a hug. I'm sobbing and crying.

"...Levi..." He affectionately patted my back to comfort me.

"...I...I'm so sorry....Levi...... I'm so selfish....... I should have been the one who make you happy....."

He let me calm down a bit before he lift me out of the closet and placed me on my bed and he get the food.

"Here, eat even a little. You need energy."   
I just let him feed me.

After I've finished eating, I unconsciously leaned in his shoulder and he gladly accepted me in his arms.

"I....want to rest for a while..."   
I whispered weakly. 

"Yeah, sleep on me. I won't leave you..." 

Then I fell asleep once again..


	9. Mind link

Levi's POV

"How long did I've been sleeping?" 

"About more than two hours. Do you need something?" 

"....bath.... a hot bath..." 

"Okay, wait here, I'll go prepare the tub."

Like I can go away... I thought to myself.

He turn around and I saw his bare back. The wounds and scratches are gone and fully healed. Maybe it's because of his titan healing ability.

When Eren is in the bathroom. Someone knocked the door and I saw Mikasa with a tray of food.

"Miss Hanji asked me to bring food for you, heichou. And some pain reliever too."   
She said while scanning my body.

"Is that so...thank you..."

She placed the food on the nightstand and sit on the edge of the bed near me.

"I can smell Eren's scent on you... Your mixed scent smells really nice..."   
She leaned to my neck and sniff into it.   
I was quite frustrated with her.

"Don't come any closer..."  
I can clearly smell her scent. It's different than the scent of male alpha.

"Can I take a better look, heichou?" She attempt to touch me but I backed away and fall from the bed but she grabbed my shirt to prevent me from falling, causing to lift my shirt up to my tummy.

"Hey, don't look!" I covered my lower part with my hand.

"Don't be so shy, heichou, don't you know how gorgeous you are."   
She put her nose to my belly and sniffed again.

"Ah-ouch! Stop it!"   
My body is still sore and I couldn't move that much.

"Smells so good... Can I have a taste..?" She's moving lower.

"No!" I shout and Eren immediately pulled me out of Mikasa's grip.

"What the heck are you doing, Mikasa!?" 

I put my shirt down and hide my face in Eren's chest. 

"Don't be angry, I'm just checking up on him." 

"You don't have to do that, you scared him. And don't you dare touching him again."   
He warned.

"Sorry, heichou... And don't be so jealous, Eren."   
She apologized like she didn't mean to apologize.

"Just get out!"   
Eren shout. 

When she's gone, Eren turn to face me.

"Are you okay, Levi? Don't worry, she's just overwhelm by your scent but she won't go that far." 

"I know she's holding a grudge against me. Remember the military trial? She stared me in pure anger because I beat you."

"I've already explained her that that is just a part of an act."

"I've never seen a female alpha before... She is.... very strong. She lifted me with one arm only."

"Yeah, really. You know, my mother is an alpha too. I'm a son of two alphas." 

"That's rare..."   
I muttered.

He suddenly pulled down his pants in front of me.

"W-why are you stripped so suddenly?!"   
I'm feeling nervous from what he did.

Eren's POV

He blushed in my sudden action.  
He's really cute and feminine that way.

"Anyway, the tub is ready. Let's go take a hot bath." I took off his shirt despite his resistance.  
I lifted him bridal style then go to the bathroom.  
I placed him in the tub full of water then I joined in. 

"I'll do this alone." 

I pulled him closer to lean him to my chest.

"You can't do this alone so I'll help you."  
He stopped resisting and start to relax. 

"Levi, there is something I want to talk about your emotions."

"What about it?" 

"Sometimes I felt you being tensed and scared as if you're calling for me. I felt it on the past few weeks and now that you've been scared by Mikasa."

He didn't reply but I know he's listening. He closed his eyes.

Until I heard a voice in my mind.

'Eren...' 'brat...'

"I know that voice..! It was you but how can I hear you when you're not saying a word?"

"I believed it's what they called 'mind link'."   
He said.

"Mind- what?"   
I asked in confusion.

"Hanji told me about it. When the fated mates are bonded, they can connect their minds without saying a word even in a far distance."   
He explained.

"Woah, that's cool! I'll try to connect with you.''   
I closed my eyes and started to call his name.

........

"Are you trying to link in my mind? I didn't hear you." 

"But I'm calling your name. Why can't I connect?"

"Maybe you're lack in concentration." 'Idiot.'

"I've heard that! I'm trying to!"

I grab his face and I put my forehead into his forehead.

"Hey, Eren, don't push it."

"mmmmmm! Levi, Levi, Levi! When will you allow me to impregnated youuuu?!" 

"You're saying it out loud!"

"Well, I guess it can't be helped." 

..............

We finished bathing and ate the food together. 

There's another knock on the door.

"Who's there?"   
I asked almost annoyed.

"It's just us, Sasha, Connie, Armin, Jean and Krista." They enter.

"We came to visit Levi heichou." Sasha said.

"You don't have to do that. I'm already taking care of him." I said

"As a member of Levi's squad, we also have concern about his well-being." Said Armin.

"Okay, if you say so. But don't stay for long. Heichou need to rest." 

"How are you feeling now, Levi heichou?"   
Krista asked with concern.

"I'm..." I see Levi trying to avoid their gaze and clutches the blanket over him.

"He'll be fine Krista, don't worry. He's just a little bit uncomfortable around you being here."   
I interrupted.

Krista gave flowers to Levi.

"Here Heichou, I hope you like this. I picked it on the forest during our training." 

Levi took the flowers. Its color is vivid blue.

"My mother like this flowers. She used to bring this at home when I was young......... Thanks..."

Everyone in the room become fascinated by Levi's blushing face.

"How cute...." 

"Are you saying something, Armin?"   
I questioned him.

"No, it's nothing, I think we should be leaving. Right guys?" Armin said.

"Yeah, we have to go. Get well soon, Levi heichou."   
Sasha said.

Levi nodded and they're gone.

He placed the flowers in the nightstand.

"I didn't know you like flowers."

Levi's POV

"I don't like or dislike it... I just don't want to offend them. That's all." 

I see Eren staring at me like a cute puppy.

"What's with that look?"

Then he hugged me.

"Hey, stop squeezing me!"

"How kind of you Levi. I love you. I love you even more! Please marry me!"

He kiss me repeatedly on my cheek and jaw.

"Nngh! Stop that! You're over reacting!"

There's another knock on the door.  
He didn't wait for an answer and he opened the door.

Erwin see Eren cuddling with me. He sat on the bed on my other side ignoring Eren.

"Eren... Leave..."   
He simply ordered.

Eren growl a little "Why?" He pull me into his chest.

"Because I'm ordering you to leave."

Before Eren could speak, I linked to his mind.

'Eren, you should leave.... You can see me later.... Don't worry, I'll be fine.... I can call you if I need help so don't cause any trouble right now.... He's still your commander....'

After that he lean to kiss me on my cheek one more time before he stood.

"See you later, heichou..."

Then he leaved.

"Levi, how are you feeling now?"

"I'm.... sore...."   
I didn't lie. I don't want to lie to him.

"You have a lots of bruises. I'll send him into prison." 

"No Erwin, no need to do that. Even if he did this to me, he doesn't deserved imprisonment. He's already sleeping in the cellar prison every night. He's still my mate after all."

".....Levi, I know you're not much of a talker.... But I can see in your action the kindness in you...."

His words made me flattered. He's saying those words that Eren said to me earlier.   
I didn't reply. I just blushed.

"So cute..."   
He poke my blushing cheek.

"Why are all of you saying that I am cute?" 

"Because you are... Adorable, charming, attractive-"

"Would you shut your mouth, Erwin!" 

This is embarrassing.

"Beautiful..." He added.

"Hmph!"

"Don't like compliment?" 

"If you came here to say that, you better leave me alone."

"Anyway, I came here to talk to you about the higher ups. Levi, they are after you. You should be careful." 

My eyes get wide and I look at him.

"What? Did they know that I'm an omega?"

"I don't know yet. If they know, they will use their authority, power and money just to get you for their greedy needs... But don't worry, I'll protect you no matter what happen." 

He embrace me. I hesitate to lean on him but I let it be.

"I know, Erwin... Thank you..."

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ===================
> 
> the german word 'jäger' means 'hunter'.
> 
> Omega Levi is like a prey to be hunted


	10. After the mission

This is the day of expedition outside the wall lead by Erwin.

The mission is to capture a titan alive for further experiment.

Erwin's POV

"Listen carefully, Levi's squad will lure the titans on the west of the titan forest.  
Hanji's group will do the job to capture the titan in the middle and my team will be the support. In case the titans swarm the area, we will distract them to the east to lessen their numbers.   
Once a titan is captured, they will send a signal and we must all go back to the wall. Be sure to conserve your fuel until the end of the mission."

"Yes sir!" All soldiers are riding horses and they salute Erwin.  
They charge forward to the forest.

"Levi, be careful and come back to me alive." 

"Yeah, Erwin. You too." 

"Titans are approaching!" One of the soldier shouted.

Levi's squad manage to get their attention and follow them in the west forest.  
Few titans remained.

"Kill them except for the smallest one!" Hanji ordered to her comrades.

Eren's POV

Eren, I know you're worried about heichou but you have to focus on the mission.". Mikasa said.

"I wonder why they separated us from Levi's squad." 

"Think of who's with him right now, Eren."

"Jean, Sasha, Connie, Christa, and Armin. They're just small in numbers."

"I saw him how he fought the female titan with his injured leg. His fighting ability is superior despite being an omega. That's why he didn't need so many soldiers.... And the other point is......" She paused.

"What, Mikasa?"

"Levi's team selection are all betas..." She added.

So that make sense. Erwin separated all alphas from Levi including me.

What a bastard. 

"Look, the titans are swarming again!" The soldier shouted.

Our group lead by Erwin get their attention and make them to follow us on the east forest.

Armin's POV

We were chasing by the titans to the west area. We keep moving forward but another titans appeared in the front.

"Everyone, move up to the trees!"  
Levi Heichou ordered.

We used our 3Dmaneuver gears to fly up to the branches of the trees and abandoned our horses.  
Some of the horses are eaten and the rest managed to run away.

"Stay where they can't reach you and wait for their signal."

"Yes, sir!" 

One of the titan shake the tree causing Connie to outbalanced.

"Connie!" Sasha screamed.

Levi immediately move to cut its nape. Connie move to a higher branch before another titan reach him.

"That was close. Thank you, Levi heichou." Connie said in relief.

"Don't let your guard down."

After several minutes, a flare signal fired telling everyone to retreat.

"Listen, we have to kill the titans in this area and retrieve the remaining horses. Are you ready?"

"Yes, sir!" Then we charged at them.  
Jean swing to a branch and he hooked directly into the titan's nape and cut it. The other titans run after Sasha.

"Oh no! There's so many of them! It's hard to avoid!"

Before it grab her, Levi swing forward to cut its arm and I hit its eyes then Christa cut its nape.  
We are still a newbie so heichou decided to fight alone.

"Everyone, climb to the branches!"   
We do what he said and he move at full speed and cut their napes one after another.

"Awesome!" "Wow!" "Great!"

We said those words in fascination.   
After that, he whistle to call the horses. 

"Look! Three of the horses are coming back." Connie said.

"Lets hurry." Heichou said as if it was nothing happened.

There are three horses only, so each horse have to carry two people.  
Levi climb one of the horses.   
He lend a hand to who should be riding with him.   
My eyes sparked as I turn into a serious mode and immediately take his hand and ride behind him.  
I heard Sasha whined and Christa pouted as I smirked.

'Yeeesss! I'm the one to hold Levi heichou!' I thought to myself as I put my hands on his sexy waist. He smells really nice!

"Lets go." 

Eren's POV

We've returned to wall Rose with a captured titan in a big wagon but Levi's team is nothing to be seen. Few soldiers are eaten during our mission.  
I started to get worry. 

If they run into a trouble, he can link his mind to me but they seems to be okay, I'm not sure.

"Hey look! It's them, heichou's team!" Someone told.

I saw them riding a horse in pair.  
I see Armin on his back hugging him tight. He seems enjoying it.  
I set my death glare directly to his eyes and he rolled his eyes as he tensed.

"Welcome back! How took you so long, guys?" Hanji said with a grin.

"We fought some titans. I'm almost die but Levi heichou saved me. He's really strong. He protected us and managed to beat them all." Connie said gladly.

'He protects....like a mother protecting her children.... How sweet of him.... I wish I was there to witness...' I thought.

I went near him and lend a hand on Armin and he took my hand.  
I pulled him carelessly as he stumbled.  
"Woah! Eren, take it easy." but Mikasa catches him before he fall to the ground. 

"Sorry..." I apologised not looking at him as I extend my arms to Levi to support him and he accepted my help...

As he landed into the ground, I nuzzles into his neck and inhale his scent.

"I'm glad you're safe." I whispered.

"Yeah..." He pushed me a bit and then he look around.  
Hanji gets what he means.

"Levi......some of soldiers are eaten..." She replied to his unasked question.

His expression didn't change but as his mate, I felt something in him that gradually changed.

Is he....sad?

"Levi...." I tried to comfort him.

"Later, Eren..." He didn't bother to look at me. He just went inside the HQ and I followed him.

======Levi's bedroom======

Eren went to Levi's room that night.  
He looked at Levi who is sitting on the couch.

Hanji already told him that Levi became stressed and frustrated when people died during their expedition outside the wall.  
Of course, Hanji never stop talking when Eren asked something.

" Levi.... You don't have to bear all the guilt of losing someone.... It's not your fault... No one has to blame..."   
Eren bent in front of Levi and he cupped his cheeks, gently caressing it.  
Levi didn't speak. He move to the bathroom to take a short shower. Eren followed him inside.

======bathroom======

Warning: smut in the shower.

Eren pinned Levi on the tiled wall under the running water. Their bodies are grinding together while their lips are connected. Levi seems no care at all. His mixed emotion of sorrow, agony and sensitivity confuses him and makes him want to forget everything even for the least moment.

"unnnnh..." Eren's hands is roaming all over his body and he moaned to the touch.

"aah...Eren...E-ren..mmmnnh!"

He captured his lips again as he fingering Levi.  
He lifted him to wrap his short legs to his waist and positioned himself.

"Eren! don't go that far! I don't want this! ah! aaaagh!"

Eren's movement is uneven because Levi is resisting.

He hold him even tighter as he thrust in and out. Making sure Levi could not have the chance to move away. 

He ignored the blood dripping from Levi's sensitive spot.

"Forget everything except me...  
Think of me, Levi... Only me...  
Feel me inside you..."

"Aaah!!! Er-ren!"

" You mean everything to me...  
I love you, Levi!"

"aaagh! aaaaah!"

"I love you very much! I will confess my feelings for you as many times as necessary."

"Aagh! E-Ere-n!!"

" Even on another lifetime, you're still the one I'll love!"

After he burst out his feelings during each of his powerful thrusts, he pulled out and came so hard as well as Levi.

The agonizing pain made him feeling dizzy after Eren rocked their bodies so hard.

Levi pant heavily before darkness consumed him.


	11. Scent hiding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: major blowjob and sex

Erwin's POV

I called Hanji and Levi but Eren followed him to my office.

"I have a bad news, there will be an upcoming party in wall Sina.  
The novels wants to see Levi."

Levi frowned.

"What?! So they're still after Levi." Hanji said in loud voice.

"Just don't go there. Let commander Erwin attend himself." Eren suggested.

"It would be a problem if we ignore them. Nobles are the rulers in this nation and they must be follow or else, you'll be punished." Levi said.

"Let me accompany you, heichou." Eren offered.

"No Eren... Those pigs are too terrified of you because you're a titan shifter." Levi said.

"In that case, we need to hide your scent again." I said

"Scent marking isn't enough. How did you hide Levi's scent during the court trial when the higher ups are there and not noticing Levi after all?"   
Eren asked. 

"Erwin did the trick. And it last for few days." Hanji simply said.

Eren raise his brow in curiosity.

"Let Eren do that..." I frowned when he said that.

"Why not me?"

"Obviously, it's a mate thing, Erwin."

I saw Eren's weird expression while staring at Levi.

"So Eren, are you willing to do that?" Levi faced Eren.

He just nodded excitedly even if he doesn't know yet what he's going to do.

======time skipped a bit======

Warning: the smut is here.

Levi is kneeling on the floor in front of Eren in his room.  
They are naked.  
Eren jerking himself.

"Be gentle."

"Yes, heichou." He ruffled Levi's head while he stroking himself.

"Are you ready for this, heichou?"

Levi nodded, not looking in Eren's naked form standing in front of him.  
He hold Levi's chin and put his cock in his lips.

"Open your mouth." Levi hesitate before he opened his mouth a little but Eren surely won't fit in his slightly parted lips. 

"Open wide, sir." He grabbed his jaw to open his mouth wider and shove his already hard cock in and out.

"Hmmph....mmnh!" Levi moaned  
and closed his eyes shut while Eren continue to thrust.   
He hold into Eren's thigh and wrist to steady himself.

'So cute...he's blushing face make me so horny...  
I can't believe Erwin did this to him before me' Eren thought. 

"Mmmh! Mmnh!" Levi is about to pull back but Eren held the back of his head to keep him close. "Mmmp!" Levi felt Eren twitched.

'Pull out, Eren!' He said in mind link.

"Nngh! Not yet... just a little more." Eren groans.

But he came to Levi's mouth before he pulled out and spray the remaining cum in his face and chest.

"Cough! cough!... Why did you- cough! came inside my-cough!" He said while coughing.

Eren kneel to comfort him.  
Tracing circles on Levi's back.

"I'm sorry, I got carried away."

He caress his cheeks and he kissed him passionately trying to suck his own cum out of Levi's warm mouth.  
Then he move to Levi's back and rubbed his cock in Levi's nape. He felt Levi shivered in the contact. He start to jerk himself again in a fast pace.  
When he felt himself twitch, he immediately came into the back of Levi's head and dripped down on the rest of his back.

He bent down and stroked Levi's cock and insert his two fingers in the tight hole while he rubbed his nose in his shoulder and neck then sucked in it.

"Ouch! Ah! d-don't make me cum! My scent will only mixed with yours!" 

"Is that so?.... I'll do this instead..."

Eren move in front of him and suck his cock.

"Nnngh! Stop! Eren!" Levi gripped Eren's hair and shoulder trying to push him.  
Eren continue to suck until his lips reached Levi's groin.  
Levi laid and arch his back on the floor.

"mmmh..." Eren moaned and he's groping Levi's abdomen.

"E-ren! I'm gonna-!" He couldn't finish his words as he came into Eren's mouth.  
Eren gladly drunk all of it.

"D-did you drink it?" He asked while panting.

"Yeah, it's so delicious." Eren licked his lips, not wanting to spill a single drop.

Levi remain lying on the floor in side position. Eren smirked.

"I can no longer smell your own scent." Eren lifted him out of the cold floor and placed him in the couch. 

"Give me a wet towel..." 

"You're not gonna shower?"

"No, it might lessen your scent."

"I see..." He leaned to kiss Levi.

"Wha-ammh?" Levi startled at the sudden action.  
Eren straddled Levi into his waist.

"Eren, don't-aaaah!" Eren enter dry inside Levi without proper preparation and lack of slick.

"Levi, I'll go slow..." Then he move.

"Shit, Eren! Stop!" Levi punched Eren causing him to stop in an instant.

"Ouch! Levi, don't punch me!"

He didn't expect Levi to be this strong when he's not on a heat.  
Thanks to his titan ability, he overpowered Levi by lying him down to the couch and gripped his two hands above his head with one only hand.  
He move in and out in a slow pace as he promised. 

"E-Eren....Enough! Your semen is going inside! I-I don't want this!"  
He started to panic.

"Don't worry, if an omega is not in a heat, the womb is not active. So there's no chance of getting you pregnant. Miss Hanji tell me about it."

"W-we can't be sure about that! aaah! Stop!"

Eren aim for his womb. He's trying to control his wild alpha instinct over him. He doesn't want to hurt his mate.   
Levi is not that fragile but he is too sensitive the way he bleeds every time they had sex.

"Levi... I'm close. I'm cumming."

"No! n-not ins-aaah!!!"

Eren came inside Levi's womb.  
He released all of it and stay in that position for a moment.

"nnngh...s-so hot....stingy.... pull it out, Eren...it's going in!" 

He freed Levi's hands and run his fingers to his raven locks.

"Stay still, Levi....I'm releasing all of it...."

Levi closed his eyes and trembled as he fears that he might get pregnant.  
His alpha is not brutal but he's very forceful to him. Eren is very young, aggressive and lack of control in his emotion and action that ended up in hurting him.

After a few minutes, Eren pulled out and go to the bathroom to get a wet towel.  
Levi rolled over and touched his tummy. He feels Eren's seeds in his womb... Then he cried...

Eren put his pants on and came back shortly with a towel and a bucket of water.  
He saw Levi clutches his belly and his thighs rubbing together as he sob in irritation.

"Here Levi, I'll clean you..."

He wipe Levi's face down to his limbs and torso... He hear him sobbed again. He look at him and saw him still crying.

"Levi....stop worrying... You're not getting pregnant."

He lift him in standing position. 

"What are you doing?"

"Part your legs."

"What? Why?"

"You're irritated, right? Let me help you."   
He put his leg in between Levi's thighs and bend his foot in the couch to spread it. Levi's leg is hanging on Eren's thigh and he insert two fingers in his hole without warning. He make sure Levi won't go away.

"Ouch! Wha-what are you-aaah."

Eren stretched the sore hole and the now pinkish color semen mixed with blood came out dripping on Levi's inner thigh. 

"Aannggh!" He yelp in pain and irritation.  
Eren kissed his forehead in apology. He licked the tears in his blushing cheeks and then he captured his lips.

"Hmmmmnnh..aahmmm.." They both moaned in the kiss.  
Levi dig his nails in Eren's back, making scratches on the soft and flawlessly tanned skin which is fast healing.

After that, he finished cleaning Levi.  
Eren put his uniform.  
Levi wear a formal attire. Black slack and leather shoes. White long sleeve with his usual cravat on his neck and a black coat.

"Wow... It really suits you, sir... You look so elegant." 

"Enough of your compliment."

'But I prefer you naked' he whispered.

"What did you say?" 

"No sir, it's nothing,"

======time skipped======

At the Noble's mansion

Many people gathered in the ballroom as Erwin and Levi arrived.

"If it isn't the commander of the survey corps and the humanity's strongest soldier. Welcome."  
One of the nobles greeted.

"Nice to see you again, sir." Erwin took and shake hands and so was Levi.

"You look more intimidating than last time, corporal." The noble said. That makes Erwin offended because it means Eren's scent is more dominant than his.

"You don't look so well, corporal." The other said.

"Maybe I'm just tired from the previous mission." Levi reply. 

Actually, he's tired from what Eren did to him. Plus how the nobles looked to him. 

"Care to join us?" One said gesturing a bottle of wine and goblet.

"No sir, I don't drink,thank you." Levi said.

They are getting closer to him.

"Are you sure you don't need anything, hum, OMEGA?"  
He crooned as the crowd of alphas grinned and smirked. Lustful eyes piercing at him like a predators ready to devour him.

"Y-you already know!"

Levi shocked and he's about to step away, two big men held him from behind.

"No, Erwi-mmmh!!!" They covered his mouth and injected a syringe in his neck causing him to paralyzed.  
He can't move or speak. His body trembles as they take him away from Erwin.

Erwin is talking with the other nobles and military officers. He glances at Levi occasionally until he notice that Levi is nowhere to be seen.

"Levi..? Where is he?" He started to worry.

"Maybe he go to the restroom..."   
The other said.

"No, it can't be. He shouldn't be on his own! Levi! Where are you?! Answer me!" 

He searched but he couldn't find him.

"Levi! LEVIIIIII!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do you think Eren or Erwin will find Levi before something bad will happen to him? Or it could be too late?
> 
> Find out on the next chapter.


	12. Trapped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Explicit content. Cursing.

They drugged Levi and brought him to a large luxury room made for the comfort of the wealthy people.

"Hello there pretty one. Today we gonna take care of you."

They placed the poor omega sprawled on the king size bed, leaning to a tall man's torso. They surrounded him and started to remove his clothes.

"nnh...!" Levi wants to kick them but he can barely lift a finger.

"Nice body..." The alpha in front of him licked his own lips.

"His skin is so soft. It's even softer than a female beta."  
He play his nipples causing Levi to arch his back.   
Everyone is touching him, feeling his pale smooth skin. There's so many of them. Maybe ten or twelve alphas.

"It's my first time to see a male omega." The other one licked Levi's cheek.

" He really taste good! "

"There's bite marks on his neck and shoulders. He's already mated." The other licked his neck.

"Or maybe some alpha is helping him to hide his scent but it doesn't looks it's Erwin's scent. Thanks to our spy in the survey corps, he manage to reveal their secret."

He parted Levi's legs.

"WOAH! Look at this pinkish tiny hole. It looks delicious."

Levi slightly shook his head. 

"I want to f*ck him right now."

"He looks like a fine breeder."

"I'm sure he'll give birth to a beautiful child."

All of them gets hard at the sight.

One of them unzipped his pants and position himself to Levi's entrance.

Levi can't move his legs. The drug weakened every joints in his body. He started to feel hot.  
Dizzy but fully awake.

He felt the man's big member poking on his hole. He's trembling in fear as the alpha move forward.

"ah...ugh!" His tears is forming to the corner of his eyes.

"F*ck! He's so tight! I can't fit in."

"Hey! Don't be so greedy. I want him too."   
He grabbed Levi's ankle and pulled him to his position.

"unnh!!!" Levi yelp in pain when his body suddenly twisted.

"I'm gonna pay you lots of money. Now, give me your sexiest moan, baby."   
Then he push in.

"Damn it! He's so f*cking tight! Are you sure you're not a virgin?"

"We have to loosen him before we f*ck him."  
He insert his finger inside Levi.

"aaaahhng!" They savored Levi's scream of pain as the man's big finger traveled inside him in and out mercilessly. Not caring if his fingernail dug in the soft and sensitive flesh. Slightly swollen because of Eren's earlier assault. Making bleeding cuts that dripping on his inner thighs.

They licked the flowing tears in his cheeks. Some of them jerking themselves. The others continue to grope his body.

"You should get uses to it, baby. Because you're gonna live with us and we're gonna be your husbands and we're gonna make lots of children, he he he..."

Another finger inserted.  
Levi wiggled a bit as he cries.

"He still resisting. We should tie him."

They tied his hands in front of him using a belt. They gaged him as well preventing him from biting.

Suddenly, a loud bang on the door echoed through the room causing it to opened it wide.

There goes Erwin.... This time, he's with Eren, Mikasa, Hanji and Armin.

The intimidating alpha scent of Eren made the other alphas in front of them moved away only to revealed a crying, naked omega on the bed while two fingers are inserted inside him.

Eren's eyes opened wide and growled when he saw Levi's state.

Mikasa send a shocked death glare on them at the sight of Levi being tied and defenseless. 

"I...I'm gonna kill you all..."   
The female alpha said as she step forward as well as Eren.

"Wait, Mikasa! Eren!"   
Hanji stopped them.

Erwin stepped in front of the bed trying to control his anger.  
The bastards took that a hint to backed away from Levi.

He went to the other side of the bed, making sure they won't reach Levi again. Eren and Mikasa followed beside Erwin.

"If you don't mind. I'll take him with me." 

He keeps his facial expression calm but stern. Hanji untied and hugged Levi and Armin immediately covered his naked form with blanket.

"Levi, don't worry, we're here. No one's gonna hurt you."   
Hanji is trying to calm the whimpering omega in her arms.

Levi keeps sobbing and crying deliriously. Armin pressed his palm on Levi's forehead.

"He so hot. He has a high fever!"

"Y-you can take him. But please don't kill us!"   
The scared alpha plead.

"Do you think you can get away with this...."   
Eren is growling at them.

Until he heard Levi's voice.

"....E....E-ren...."

He turned around and went to Levi's side. Hanji handed him to Eren.

"I'm here, Levi. I'll protect you." He's growling sounds turned to a sweet loving tone.

The trembling omega became calm when he inhaled the scent of his alpha but his body is still convulsing in heat.

"Come on, we're going back." Erwin gestured a wave of hand.

Before they go, Mikasa send a final glance on them. Silently threatening them that she might kill them someday.

(...Imagine Mikasa stared to Bertolt in the series...)

======hours earlier======

Inside the carriage, there were Erwin and Levi. There were also Hanji, Armin, Mikasa and Eren.

"Be careful sir. Link to me immediately if you need help."

Eren hugged Levi. Not wanting to let him go inside that mansion full of filthy bastards. 

"Yeah, Eren.... And be sure to come immediately when I need you..."   
Levi said. He's kinda nervous.

"Let's go, Levi."   
Erwin called.

Then they go.  
The rest of them left inside the carriage. Waiting for an emergency signal if necessary.

Minutes later, some guards patrolling walked near the carriage.

"Have you see the corporal of the survey corps? They said he's the strongest soldier alive."   
One of the guard said

"Yeah, he's small and cute to be the strongest but intimidating at the same time. You know I kinda liked him when I first saw him." The other said.

Eren raised a brow when he heard what he said but didn't bother to look outside until the guards left.

"Bastards...."   
Eren mumbled.

'He's already mine.' He thought.

Armin is peeking out from the carriage window. He can see the mansion's entrance from the garage.

"There's so many huge houses here in Sina."   
He commented. 

"Yes but those big houses doesn't suits them. A pig's barn suits them the most."   
Eren said.

"Indeed..."   
Mikasa agreed. 

Hanji smiled to their conversation.

Eren heard Levi calling for him.  
He sounds weak and scared.

'...Eren.....help.....I..can't move..... '

"Levi! He's calling me!" Eren jolted in his sitting position.

"Let's go!"   
Hanji shout.

'Eren...hurry...they gonna-aaagh!'

"Noooo! Levi! Hang in there! I'm coming!"

Erwin still searching for Levi when Eren burst the door open along with the knocked out guards.

"Erwin, upstairs! Hurry!"

They charged to the crowded room until they found Levi.

.....end of flashback.....

======on the HQ======

Armin's POV

We put a comfortable robe to sir Levi and a cold towel on his forehead. He really look so scared. His eyes is closed and he's sweating and panting. 

I thought Eren did covered his scent but why does he smell sweet so suddenly right now?

I found an empty injection on the mansion when we rescued heichou.

But there's another thing that I'm wondering about.  
I thought while looking at Mikasa.

"Is there a problem, Armin?"   
Dhe asked.

"I'm just thinking about your reaction when we saw sir Levi in that condition earlier. You're the first to make a fighting stance. And your eyes are piercing as if you're ready to....to kill...."

She looked down.

"....When I was young, my parents were murdered..... I've been kidnapped by bad people.... They tied me.... I was so scared back then.... Eren came and saved me....   
When I saw heichou tied like that, the memory of that day flooded to my vision. I almost lose my mind.... That moment, I only want to reap their flesh into shreds using my bare hands."

She explained. 

Eren's POV

I'm holding Levi in my arms as he unconsciously nuzzling on my neck and whimpering a little.

"Whats wrong with Levi? He's releasing a seducing scent." 

I asked worriedly to miss Hanji while she's checking Levi.   
He cling to me more when he felt Hanji's hands on him.

Armin interrupted us when he spoke.

"I took something on the nightstand before we leaved on the noble's mansion. It's an empty injectable syringe."

Hanji took it from Armin to examine it. She checked Levi's neck and saw a syringe mark.

"The symptoms are pale skin, lack of strength and higher body temperature and..."   
She mumbles and she lifted the blanket over Levi and saw slick in between his thighs.

"This can't be. They injected him a high dose of that drug!" 

"What do you mean?"   
I'm being nervous.

"Listen everyone.... They injected a 'heat inducing serum' on him."  
She announced.

"Which means it will force out the omega's heat in its system." She added.

Everyone of us in the room including Mikasa and Erwin are shocked from what we've heard.


	13. Feral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Threesome in this chapter.

"That drug is dangerous. He must release his heat. This is the only way to calm him down." Hanji said.

"Which means I'm the one to do that." Eren said.

"Eren...If he doesn't calm down after that, you have to repeat the process, okay?" 

"Are you serious, Hanji?! Levi is too sensitive right now. It might hurt him so bad!" Erwin disagree.

"umm...o-okay but.... Commander has a point. I might hurt him really bad. I don't want him to hate me for that..." Eren said. 

"It's necessary... You're his mate. He can take it. Maybe he's sensitive, but he's not that fragile. I will explain him later." 

"Okay, I'll do this. Would you please give us some privacy."

Then they leaved except for Mikasa.

"Mikasa. What are you waiting for?"

"Eren..." She sat on the bed.

"Let me help..." She fondle her fingers on Levi's cheek.

"Are you f'cking serious?! If you're not gonna leave, I wouldn't mind doing this in front of you." He laid Levi on the bed, straddling him and kissed him on the lips.

"Eren, it's not the time for jealousy. Maybe I'm an alpha but I'm a female. I can help to release his heat on me without hurting him so bad. And you shouldn't have to repeat the process over and over again."

She explained while Eren is sucking Levi's neck.

"Do what you want but don't mark him. He's mine." 

"Okay..." She lean down to lick his cheek and she shivered at the taste of the omega. Not just the scent but also the taste is really good.  
Eren is licking his neck up to his jaw. He licked his cheek then to his mouth where he meet Mikasa's tongue in Levi's parted lips.  
They both sharing Levi's mouth with their tongues inside.

"aaaammh....ummh..." Levi moaned.

Their lips go down to his neck and collar bone down to his chest. They opened Levi's robe and suck his nipples like an infant.

"yaaah...aah..! E-ren!"

"I'm here baby."  
He caress his cheek and they continue to suck him lower. They licked and sucked his belly until they reach his groin.

They bend his legs over their shoulders as they lick his length up and down in alternation.

"haaa-aah...uhh.." Levi arch his back. They are biting his inner thighs not enough to draw blood but enough to form bruises.

Eren inserted his middle finger in his sensitive hole and Mikasa buried his cock deep in her throat.

"aaah! Eren!" He wiggled a bit as he called for his mate.

"Levi. I'm here."   
Mikasa also insert her finger while continue to suck him.

Eren felt scratches inside him.

"There's a wound inside him."

"uhh...it...h-hurts...aaah!" Levi came in Mikasa's mouth and she drink it.

"It's so delicious..."  
Eren removed his finger. He lifted Levi to sit on his lap and his back leaning to his chest.  
Mikasa still fingering him.

"Mikasa, remove your finger."

"Are you gonna do it now?"

"Yeah, I don't want to prolong his suffering."

She removed her finger and he position himself.  
He pushed his cock inside carefully but Levi still cried in pain.

"Please...h-help..! Eren!" 

"Levi, calm down, it's me! You're with me!"

Mikasa lick the tears in his cheeks and she straddled herself on Levi's hips.  
She positioned herself and pushed down to Levi's cock causing to fully insert Eren's cock inside Levi.

"uugh!" Levi's eyes snapped open at the sudden heavy pressure above and under him. 

Eren started to move in and out.

"aahgh-aaaaaaahnggh!!!"  
He let out a strangled cry. He keep squirming and wiggling. Trying to break the contact of their skins.

Mikasa captured his lips, muffling his cry.

He's completely trapped between the two alphas. His mind is spinning and his body is trembling in pain. 

Eren seems losing his right mind because of the extreme pleasure.  
Levi's heat is triggering his rut.  
He only think of mating.

Every thrust make him pushed upward to Mikasa.

"Oh, so good..! Faster, Eren." Mikasa resumed kissing Levi.  
Eren didn't hear that but his pace became faster. He hit Levi so hard without knowing it.  
He bite on his neck. Mikasa held Levi's hands, intertwining their fingers together.

They're sweating and panting, still savoring the moment with the poor omega although the two alphas have no sign of tiredness. 

The drug is to force the heat of an omega out and to paralyze him as well.  
Levi can move and speak a little even a high dose of that drug was injected in him but he's still defenseless.

He collapsed when Eren came inside him. There's still soft, crying sound came out from him every painful thrusts.

" Eren...He's temperature is back to normal...I think you should stop."  
Mikasa suggested but Eren is like a deaf. He keep moving inside and out of unconscious Levi.

Mikasa pulled herself off and she tried to pull Levi away from Eren.

But Eren let out a threatening growl. He gripped Levi's hips and he push Mikasa causing her to fall from the bed.

"F'ck off !" He cursed to her.

Levi's face shove to the bed sheet.

"unnggh...ugh..uunnh!"  
Eren didn't stop moving.

Mikasa turn back to comfort the crying omega. She embrace him.  
Eren frowned looking at her. His usual emerald green irises are now became darker and sharper like a ferral beast.  
He groaned and he filled Levi with his seeds once again but he didn't plan to stop moving.

"Eren, you must stop. Don't you hear me? This is too much." She turned her fist into a ball and punch Eren on his face.

"ouch! Wha-what's happening?! Did you punched me?!"

Eren snapped out of his mind and blinked his eyes. 

"You're not aware on what you're doing to heichou. You are hurting him so bad. You've lost your mind. That's why I punched you."

Eren realized that he came inside Levi when he saw lots of his sticky fluid and blood oozing from Levi's hole.

"I'll clean him. You go change the bed cover."

"Are you sure you're in your right mind now, Eren?"

"Y-yeah, of course."

He carefully lifted Levi and carry him to the bathroom. Mikasa arranged the bed then she followed.

When they came out of the bathroom, they placed Levi on the bed between them and put a loose white shirt on him before they go to sleep.

\------------------------------------------

Levi woke up in the middle of the night with a throbbing headache.

"......wh-where....am I.....?"

He turn his head in his side and saw Eren who was snoring.

He wonder when they've found him. It's difficult to move with a sore body. He turn his head to the other side and saw sleeping Mikasa.

He blushed when he realized how close their faces was.

' Why is she here?' 

He forced himself to sit up and looked at himself under the blanket. He saw lots of bite marks and bruises specially on his inner thighs. His cock is also aching. There are few bite mark in it.

He covered his mouth with his hands and started to cry.

Silent tears fell down to his cheeks as he remembered those alpha's hands on him. Those filthy tongues roamed to his body.  
How they treated him like a toy.

Even if he didn't remember that much, he can still feel the pain of the earlier assault on him. 

It hurts....so painful....

He also has a vague memory of Mikasa.

He can feel the semen inside his womb. So hot and sticky.  
Mikasa heard him sobbing.

"Heichou....don't cry.... you're safe now...." She whispered and hugged him.  
Levi didn't resist. He just leaned to the touch, searching for a little comfort that the female alpha would give.

"W-when...did you...found me..?"  
His voice is a little bit shaky and hoarse. 

"We arrived before anything bad happen."

"B-but....I felt there's...something wrong inside me... It hurts a lot."

"Let me explain..."

*****************

Eren woke up and saw Levi in Mikasa's arms.

"I explained what happened..." Mikasa said.

"How is he?" He saw him sleeping.

"I saw a little sign of relief on him but I think he's still afraid... He didn't stop from trembling until he fell asleep again...." 

She handed him to Eren.  
Eren nuzzle in his cheek.  
He noticed the bruises on his thighs. It's his and Mikasa's bite.

"I told you not to mark him."  
He look at her feeling disappointed.

"Sorry, I almost lose control. It's the first time I've tasted an omega.  
Don't worry, it will heal soon."  
She apologised sincerely.

".....But thanks for stopping me earlier..... I didn't know what I'm doing..... If you're not here, I might hurt him even more."

When he look back to Levi, he saw him awake with eyes slightly open.

"Hey, baby.... How are you feeling?" He whispered.

"........" He didn't response.

"He must be really tired."  
Mikasa said.

Levi parted his lips.

"...i-it....h..h-hu-rts......" 

Mikasa took the bottled water and a tablet of pain reliever.

"You should drink it, heichou..."  
She put the medicine to his mouth and pour the water carefully but he cough causing the med to go out from his mouth.

Eren picked the med and put it into his own mouth with water but he didn't swallow it.  
Instead, he poured it inside Levi's mouth in able to swallow it.

"unngh! *cough! cough!*"

"Sorry..." Eren whispered. 

Levi fell asleep again and so Eren and Mikasa.

\------------------------------------

Eren woke up in the morning with Mikasa still sleeping beside him.

He immediately search for Levi.

"Levi..?" 

He looked around but didn't see him. He started to get worry. He know Levi couldn't walk right now.

"Damn! I shouldn't have been careless!"

It could be possible that someone took him while they're sleeping.

"Levi..! Where are you?!"


	14. Acceptance

Eren's POV

Mikasa and I are searching for Levi. We told everyone in the squad that he's missing.

We knocked on Hanji's lab.

"Oh, hi Eren, Mikasa!"  
She greeted.

"Miss Hanji, Levi is missing! I woke up this morning without him beside me! I'm sure someone took him because he can't walk!" I said worriedly.

"Whaaaat?! We have to find him before anything bad happen!!!"

She run straight to the hallway without destination. 

"Can't you hear him, Eren?" Mikasa asked.

"No, he's not calling me. Maybe he's still unconscious. Maybe they tied him or caged him. What if they-!"

"Eren, stop over reacting like that."  
Mikasa sigh.

"Hey, guys!"  
Armin approached.

"What's wrong, Armin?" 

"Follow me, hurry!"

That makes me feel nervous.

Armin lead us to the infirmary.

Once the door opened, I smelled the unique scent of my mate. 

"Levi....."  
When I saw Levi, all the worry and nervousness are gone in an instant.

"Hey.... brat...." He greeted in a low and calm voice.

Erwin is sitting on a chair beside him.

I took a step forward but suddenly, someone pushed the door wide open causing me to stumbled on the floor.

"Leviiiii! Thank goodness you're okay! I'm so worried about you!"

She hugged him tight.

"Oi...Hanji.... Stop squeezing me."

"Oh! I'm sorry!

Eren? What are you doing in the floor?"

"It's nothing..." I said annoyingly before I stand up.

I stepped closer to Levi.

Hanji give me way.

"Stay where you are, Jeager."

Erwin stood and spoke. 

I stopped and looked at Erwin.

"Eren and Mikasa, follow me in my office...now.."  
He walked passed to us.

We followed him on his office.

Third person's POV 

"What's wrong, Levi?"  
Hanji asked.

"...Don't mind me...it's nothing... But there are something I want to tell you."

"What is it, Levi?" She asked.

"I've heard from those pigs that there's a spy on the survey corpse."

Hanji frowned and look around if someone is listening.

She locked the door..

"Do you know who is it?"

Levi shook his head...

"No...I have no idea..."

"I'll investigate immediately. Armin, stay with Levi for a while."

"Yes, ma'am. I'll take care of him."

Then she left.

======Erwin's office======

Erwin's POV

"I want an explanation... 

Mikasa, why is Lev's scent mixed with yours?"

I said in a loud and serious tone.

I saw her expression changed from calm to uneasy as she look at me.

"We can explain, commander."

Eren interrupted.

======few days later======

Hanji's POV

"Good morning, Levi! Time to drink your meds."

I saw him almost finish wearing his uniform.

"Thanks, Hanji..."  
He took the pain reliever and swallowed it with water.

"Do you think you can already move around?"  
I asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I can back to work... Thank you for taking care of me..."

"Levi, I have to tell you this... 

The side effect of that serum is an early or delayed heat."

He became worry.

".....Is that so.... Okay, I'll be careful from now on."

Then he exited the room.

Eren's POV

Me and Mikasa are sent to prison after that... I can't blame Erwin for what we've done to Levi...

But I really missed him. I wonder if he forgive me.

My prison cell is just right in front of Mikasa's.

She's acting weird. Her alpha scent became strong and she's murmuring something I can't understand clearly.

"....mh... want.... nn... gh..."

She's slightly biting the tip of her middle finger.

"Wait....Don't tell me you're rutting in this kind of place."

An alpha in rut is craving for an omega. But Levi is the only omega around which mean she's longing for Levi.

"I.....want him.....inside.....I..... want to..... touch him...."

she's sitting on the floor and leaning to the wall near the metal bar. Her knees are placed on her chest.

"Oi...calm down...Mikasa."

She heard me and she stopped speaking.

She just closed her eyes.

A soldier came to guard us.

"Levi heichou is here. He ordered to release both of you."  
The soldier said.

"What?!"

"Why are you so loud, brat..?"

Levi walk from the corner connecting to the stairs.

The soldier is unlocking Mikasa's cell.

"Wait! release me first!"

"You're annoying." The soldier successfully unlocked it and Mikasa came out quietly.

Then he unlocked mine and I immediately shielded myself to protect Levi.

"Why are you so suddenly acting like that, Eren?"

She asked.

"Are you back to your self?"

"What are you talking about? I'm completely fine."

Her scent is back to normal.

"Eren, I want to talk to you for a minute." Levi said as he walked away and I followed him...

When we're alone, he look into my eyes. He's trying to hide his emotion but I can still see there's something he want to burst out.

"So cute."  
I chuckled.

"Shut up..."  
He blushed.

"So, what do you want to say?"

"....Eren....would you...."

I raised my brows when he stopped in mid sentence.

"....Would you stay with me?"

My heartbeat got fast when I heard those words.

"I really want to be with you. But what do you mean by that?"

He sigh.

"You're really a brat, you know."

"Would you stop calling me brat. Just tell me what you exactly mean!"

"Eren.... I'm ready to accept you.... As my mate.... You ended up being feral, maybe because I've been rejecting you for so many times and I don't want that to happen again..."

My eyes gets wide and I embraced him. Making his feet lifted from the ground.

"Levi! I can't believe it! I'm so happy!"

He patted my back.

"Eren...You're hugging me so tight."

"Oh, sorry! does it hurt?"

"...It's still hurt..."

"I'm so sorry. I couldn't control myself."

"Don't think about that anymore."

He tiptoe to leaned closer and kissed my cheek.

That made me feel aroused.

"See you around..."

Before he could go away, I grabbed him and kiss him on his lips with passion. 

"mmmnh..!?"

I deepened the kiss when he tried to pull away.

And the moment we broke the kiss, he balled his fist and gave me an upper cut that made me drop to the floor.

"Go back to work, brat."

He said with his usual stern look.

"I love you, heichou..."


	15. A kiss from heichou

Levi's POV 

I opened my eyes to see Eren beside me.

I remembered last night he begged me to sleep besides him.

He woke up after few seconds.

"Morning, baby..."

He greeted and I blushed and got up.

"I guess you didn't sleep well in this underground prison cell. It's still dark because the sun is never reach this area."

"No, it's okay. I was born in the underground city so I got used to it."

He got up and hugged me.

"...I love you..." 

He murmured in my shoulder while sniffing my scent.

"I know... Let's get going."

Eren's POV

He stood and walked straight to the bathroom and I followed.

"Stay here, Eren..."

"mh...okay..."

I still can't believe he accepted me after all I've done. I want to marry him. I want to grow old with him beside me.

I sigh...

While I'm daydreaming, I heard him coughing inside the bathroom.

After few minutes, he came out already wearing his uniform.

"Levi, are you alright?"

"Of course..."

He's heading out of my prison room.

"Today is our training. See you later, heichou."

"Yeah..."

Levi's POV

After breakfast, I walked to the hallway when I suddenly felt dizziness. I leaned to the wall to gain balance as I clutches my head.

I felt a hand patted my shoulder.

"Are you okay, heichou?"

The two cadets are Reiner and Bertoldt. Base on their scents, they're both alphas.

"It's nothing, you can go..."

I move forward but the dizziness made me tripped but Reiner held my chest to prevent me from tripping.

"Don't touch me..!"   
I said not too loud.

He put his hands on the air.

"Sorry, I mean no harm."

"Is there a problem? What are you doing to Levi?"   
I heard the voice of Erwin.

"It's okay, Erwin. I'm just a little bit dizzy. You two can go now."

"Yes, sir."

Then they left.

"Levi, if you feel sick, just rest for now."

"No, I'm fine."

The dizziness are gone and I'm suddenly feeling fine.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Our training is today. Let's go to the training ground together."

"okay." 

Eren's POV

Me and my friend Armin are talking together while we're heading to the training ground.

"Is it true Eren? You allowed Mikasa to touch sir Levi?"

"Yeah, it's true. If she's not there, I probably hurt Levi so bad. That time, I've lost control on myself. I can't remember what I'm doing if she didn't punched me. She said my eyes turned to red color like a feral beast."

"You let the alpha like her to touch him but you didn't let me. I'm just a beta."

"Armin, you're a beta but you're still a male. She's a female. She's more like an alpha in heat. She couldn't hurt Levi so bad. And that's one time only. I won't let her touch him again."

"Whatever..."  
Armin pouted.

All the cadets and trainers are gathered in the training field.

There are many titan dummies scattered to the woods. Here's Erwin but I can't see Levi.

"Alright, soldiers! Today we will train not just to kill a titan. We'll train to save each other from a titan." 

Squad leader Hanji said.

"There is a person in one of the titan's mouth. Make a group of three people and find him. The two of the team members are going to cut the titan's jaw to revealed the person inside the mouth and the other one is going to cut the nape."

Armin and Mikasa are my group members. Jean, Connie and Sasha made their team. Looks like Reiner and Bertoldt are recruiting Crista but Ymir doesn't allowed that so they've asked another cadet to join them.

After we've finished regrouping, miss Hanji instructed us again.

"You have fifteen minutes to find that person. And that person is Levi." 

Hanji announced.

"WHAT?!"   
Erwin broke his silence when he heard that.

The soldiers became motivated. It's annoying. I don't like that idea.

"The first team who found him will be rewarded with a KISS from LEVI! Your timer starts now!"

She already fired the smoke signal.

"Woooooohooooh!"   
The crowd got excited and determined.

"Hanji, you can't be serious!" 

Erwin complained.

[Levi: *hachooo!* "Why the atmosphere suddenly creeps me?"]

The soldiers are immediately rushed through the woods, using their 3d maneuver gears.

"Come on, Eren, Armin! Don't waste the time!"

Mikasa seems so determined.

I remembered the day how she longed for Levi. I can't blame her because the scent of an omega is really addicting.

"Wait, Mikasa. I'm thinking about heichou's location."   
Armin called.

We stopped under a tall tree.

"They probably hide sir Levi in a far distance from here. The soldiers are already using their gears. I bet their fuel will be empty before they find the right titan. If that happened, they can't reach the titan's mouth. We have to conserve our gas and travel through the ground."

"Nice plan, Armin. Let's go!"

I said and we run forward.

We have to hurry before someone found him first.

I hope Hanji's not serious about the kiss...


	16. Finding heichou

Erwin's POV

"I can't believe you, Hanji! How could you said that Levi will kiss them if they've found him?"

"Don't be angry, Erwin. I've said it to motivated our soldiers to do their best. I'm sure Levi will understand."

"Does he know about it?"

"Nope."

"hay...Good luck to you. Let's go, Mike. We should find Levi. We also didn't know where he was."

"Agreed..."

"Hey, wait for me! Mike, Erwin! I know you also want a kiss from Levi but-"

"shut up!" We shouted in unison.

Eren's POV

The other soldiers are running from a distance.

They are conserving their fuel too. 

"Wait for me, Eren, Mikasa! I can't run as fast as you!"

"Armin, think about sir Levi. Don't you want a kiss?" 

Mikasa said and Armin became faster than he ever was.

"Of course I want. Who doesn't?"

"I still remember that taste. I'll do anything to taste that again."

Mikasa is dreaming about that?

"You two are surely determined, aren't ya. Do you think he will let you to do that?"

I'm annoyed in this situation.

"Let's stop here. Looks like we're in the middle of the way. We can use our gears."   
Armin said.

"Okay, let's start with this titan. Mikasa, Armin, aim for the jaws."

They climbed to the nearest tree using their gears and slashed its jaws but no one's there.

"Eren, don't bother to cut its nape. Conserve your fuel." Armin said.

"Okay, let's go to the other one."

Levi's POV

I'm lying on soft and comfortable surface.

But the hands from strangers suddenly grabbed me. They pinned me to the bed and touching every parts of my body. 

I don't like it. Somebody help me!

Eren!!!

"Eren!"

".........What happened? Those strangers are gone...." 

I'm still here in the dummy's mouth. I fell asleep for minutes.

I realized it's only a dream. A really bad dream. I remembered those filthy hands on me. I'm having nightmares lately. I'm waking up late at night sweating and panting. I felt scared and vulnerable. Thinking about that terrible night makes me want to throw up.

Erwin's POV

I saw many dummies that already broken. I'm switching from tree to tree while Mike and Hanji are following me. Looks like they're still searching for Levi.

The soldiers are so motivated in destroying the dummies. I wonder why the others are searching around the forest. The other soldiers didn't bother to cut the nape.

I inhaled a big amount of air in my lungs and shouted to them.

"STOP WHERE YOU ARE!"

I've got their attention and they stopped from what they're doing.

"This training is over! Now go back to the quarters!" 

"Sir Erwin, we've managed to destroyed all the dummies but we can't find heichou anywhere."  
One of them said.

I saw Armin's team in a one of the destroyed dummy's shoulder.

"Commander Erwin, Eren is sure that sir Levi is here before. He can smell his scent on this place."  
Armin said.

Where he could be?

Hanji's POV

I immediately go deep into the woods to find Levi.  
I look around and walk a little until I've heard a coughing sounds. No doubt the sounds belongs to Levi.

"Levi, what are you doing there? Everyone is worried about you!"  
I put my hand on his shoulder but he flinched.

He turned to face me with a shock expression and fear in his beautiful eyes.

"Relax, it's me."

"Hanji, I....I suddenly felt bad and-"

I saw him throwing up.

"You're not in a good condition. You should go back and rest."

"Yeah....m-maybe-!"

He attempted to step forward but he suddenly fainted.

"Oh no, Levi!"

I lifted him bridal style and carried him to the barracks.

Erwin and Eren are standing behind me while I'm checking Levi. He's unconscious and his breathing is unstable. I can't say what exactly is happening to him because I'm not really a doctor.

"You two, go back later. I know you're worried too but you should let him sleep longer. I'll take care of him."

Erwin stepped closer to Levi's bed and kissed his forehead.

"Get well soon, Levi...." He whispered before he left.

Eren came closer too and wiped Levi's forehead with a handkerchief. He kissed his lips and then he left too.

After an hour, Levi opened his eyes.

"You're awake... How are you feeling?"

"......Feeling better......"  
I can see that he's not totally okay. He got up to a sitting position.

"If you need something, just tell me."

"Hanji...."

"Yes, Levi."

"You're a good friend.... I don't know who I will trust if Erwin didn't take me from that place.."

I blushed when he said that. He's finally opening his feelings towards me.

"That's what friends are for, Levi."

I leaned and cupped his cheek with my hand. He became tense at first but he managed to be calm. I didn't mean to scared him.

"Do you need anything?" 

He nodded.

"Hanji.....I.....want to take.....  
a pregnancy test....."

"....!?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I cant explain the scenes precisely what I wanted to be.   
I also wanted to publish this part ASAP but there's a time I can't connect to the internet for a long period of time.


	17. Something went wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: explicit content...

Eren's POV

I want to see him again. I'm really worried about Levi since he became sick.

I was walking to the hallway when I saw Hanji walking towards my direction. 

"Eren, can I talk to you for a minute?"  
She asked me.

"Yes, miss Hanji. What is it all about?"

"Do you notice some changes in Levi's behavior lately?"

"mmh... I think he became sweeter but jumpy at the same time. He became tense easily."

"....In that case, I think he's suffering trauma."

"Are you serious, miss Hanji?"

"He's a little bit worried in his surrounding. He flinched easily. Although he tried to hide it, I can see that he's having an uneasy feeling.

Eren, since you're his mate, you have to take care of him.

The side effect of that drug is an early or delayed heat without knowing it. It will occur anytime so I want you to be beside him all the time."

"I understand. I'll visit him as soon as I have time."

"Do it now. I'll give you permission to go."

"Thank you..."

"mmh... Eren-"

"Yes, miss Hanji?"

"Levi.....Took a pregnancy test."

"What's the result?! I-is he pregnant? Please tell me!" 

I'm so excited and nervous at the same time.

"No, he's not... He's throwing up lately but it's just because he's disgusted by those pigs. He's having nightmares of him being kidnapped and waking almost every nights. Those memories remained fresh on his mind everyday. Eren, please you have to comfort him."

"Sure, miss Hanji. I'll go now."

Levi's POV

I saw Erwin entered my room with some food on a tray.

"Erwin, you shouldn't have to do that."

"It's okay, Levi. You have to rest longer."

It's true...

I'm not feeling well right now.

He sat beside me and leaned his body to mine. His fingers brushed my hair and his other hand held my hand.

"You've been through a lot... It must be hard for you to stay strong."

"I can't survive without you, Erwin. You protected me until I found my mate."

I felt him sniffed in my head and  
I backed away.

"What's the matter? I used to do that on you."

"You don't have to do that... anymore..."

"Why?"

"Eren doesn't like the smell of other person in me..."

"Levi...You don't need him. I'm here. I'm always here for you since the beginning."

He stepped forward to me. Why am I being tensed with him? I stepped backward until he cornered me to the wall.

He brushed my hair once again.

He's so big. I won't be able to fight back if he do something to me. 

No, he won't do anything wrong.

Erwin can control himself. 

"Levi, why are you crying?"

I felt tears falling in my cheeks when he said that.

"Did I scare you? Sorry, I didn't mean to scared you."

"I-It's okay. It's not your fault... Maybe I just need some fresh air."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"No, I'm fine on my own."

Then I exited my room.

Eren's POV

I found Levi alone in the horse barn.

"Hey, what are you doing here..?"

I whispered. 

"Just...feeding the horses..."

I came closer to him. The horse leaned its face to Levi's shoulder.

"He seems obedient..."

Levi brushes its head and it looks like enjoying Levi's touch.

"Hey, Levi. Why don't we go somewhere else."

I held his hand and pull him away from the horse.

"Eren... Are you jealous?"

"Me?! Why would I be jealous in a horse?! It must be your imagination. Come on. Let's go on a date."

He paused for a moment...

"What's the matter?"

"I just noticed your shoulder became broader..."

"It's normal... I'm a teenager and I'm still growing... Come on, let's go."

"I'll go with you but it's not a date."

I smiled at him.

"Whatever."

=========

They went to the market place near the residence area. They're just wearing civilian clothes.

Levi accidentally bumped on a man walking on the street.

"Hey, watch your step- oh, an omega. A male omega. My pleasure to meet you. Your scent is sweeter than a female one. Wanna hangout with me tonight?"

The man is trying to coax him.

"No..." Levi said quietly, avoiding eye contact 

"He's already with his mate so stop bothering us." Eren held Levi and pulled him away from the stranger.

The man shrugged his shoulders and gestured a flying kiss to Levi before leaving.

"bastard..!" Eren is about to confront the walking man but Levi grabbed his arm and shook his head.

Eren calm down and held Levi's hand.

They saw a small bar and decided to have a coffee or maybe a tea.

"welcome, do you want to drink something?"

The bartender greeted but his eyes grew wider when he saw a male omega in the first time.

The group of people is whispering to each others while taking a glimpse to Levi...

Both of them sat on the bar near the bartender.

"Hey there, sweetie. What's your name?" 

The man asked and eyed him from head to toe.

Eren send a glare on the man.

Levi didn't bother to look.

The man on their group got pissed off and stood up.

"Hey, omega..! You have to answer when I'm talking to you..!"

Eren stood and grabbed Levi.

"Come on, Levi. We're leaving..."

But the man grabbed Levi's hand too. His other companions stood as well.

The other civilians got scared and decided to leaved. The group of men blocked the exit before Eren and Levi could leave.

"Hey, boy... Don't you know it's a bad idea to bring an omega in heat in this kind of place."

The man said.

"I'm not in heat..!" 

Levi said defensively.

"You can't hide your heavenly scent to an alpha like us. Too bad, you're triggering my rut and we won't let you go until you satisfied our needs."

They captured both of them and pinned Eren to the floor.

They held Levi arms and gripped his hair securely to face their leader.

"Let him go, you bastards!" 

Eren yelled.

The leader looked at Eren and then to Levi. He caressed Levi's cheek with his rough fingers.

"A male omega....so rare and beautiful...."

He lowered his hand down to Levi's neck and collarbone...

"Don't touch me..!"

Levi kicked the man but his strength is not enough to knock him down. The man went back to his front again. If he's not on a heat, he wonder why he felt so weak.

"A feisty one... Even if you have a tiny body, I can't promise to be gentle on you."

He ripped Levi's shirt. The men held him tightly and covered his mouth. 

They laid him to the floor.

"mmnh!" He felt hands on his crotch and inner thighs.

"Spread his legs." The leader started to unbuckle his belt.

"Stop that! Let him go! I'll kill you! all of you!"   
Eren threatened with an angry tone.

"Just stay there and watch, boy."  
The leader bent down and position himself in between Levi's bare legs.

"hmm!" Levi struggled when he felt the hands pulled his thighs and spread it more.

Eren have no choice but to become a titan. He managed to free his hand and about to bite it when suddenly, all of them heard a sound of a gunshot. 

"Leave him alone and get out of my bar..!"

The sound came from the bartender's shotgun.

The men raised their hands and slowly walked away along with their leader.

Eren hugged the trembling omega on the floor. Immediately covered his exposed lower body with his jacket. 

"Levi, your scent is going strong..."

The bartender stepped closer to them.

"Eren..." Levi is clinging to Eren's chest.

"It's okay, I'm here... I'll protect you." He embraced Levi and send a death glare on the man. Ready to bite his hand.

"Hey, you!" He pointed his gun to Eren.

"Wait! Don't shoot! I'm his mate!"

"Are you out of your mind?! Why did you bring him in the public in that condition?!"

"I can explain. It happened so suddenly."

The bartender lowered his gun and went to the Backdoor.

"What are you waiting for? Don't you need a safe place to stay?"

Eren lifted Levi as he hesitantly followed the man to the house at the backyard...

"Eren...Let's go back..." Levi's voice is scared.

"We can't.... We have to stop in a safe place for now... Don't worry, I won't let anyone touch you again."

They greeted by a beautiful woman when they got inside the house.

"Good afternoon, dear.... Looks like we have some visitors who needs help. I'm Rina and he's my husband, Matthew." 

Eren distinguished her smell.

"An omega...."  
He guessed by her scent.

"Yeah... She's my wife and my fated mate."  
The bartender said.

"You can use the room upstairs. He already told me the situation through mind link. He really needed a heat release. His scent is so intense. That smell could affect a beta...or even an omega too." She said.

=========

Eren laid him on an old-looking bed. He removed all of their clothing.

"Eren, don't!" Levi flipped himself to crawl away.  
Eren held his hips and pulled him back.

"Stay still..." Eren put his finger inside Levi and start stretching him.  
No slick at first.

"I'm not in heat...I'm just feeling unwell..."  
But when he added another finger after few minutes, the slick came out.

"There it is... Now you're ready.."

"No! Don't do this..! The bed will get dirty..!" Levi wiggled and tried to crawl again.

Eren put him to the wooden floor and place a pillow under his head. Levi's eyes grew wide when he saw Eren's naked form.

"Why are you shocked? You've seen this many times before..."  
Eren positioned himself and ready to enter.

"But....that became bigger. That won't fit anymore...!"

"I told you, I'm still growing... Don't worry, It will be okay. Just relax, Levi."  
He enter slowly.

"Aaah! aah! Stop! That's too big!"

"Ssshhh...don't panic..."

He lifted Levi and put him to straddled to his lap. His whole length shoved inside Levi that made him cry in pain.

"Ugh! Lie me down! Please!"

Eren laid him back to the floor.

"Why, Levi..?" He put his palm on Levi's cheek.

"Don't put me... in your lap. It's too deep... I-I can't take it..." He said between panting.

"But I just fit in..."

"Get off of me! Pull it out! It hurts!" 

"Okay, I'm sorry...I'll be gentle..." 

He moves carefully. Not too fast but not too slow.

"unh...nnh...! aah..! E-ren... Stop.!" Levi tried to lower his shaky voice. 

Eren keep sucking from his neck to his lips. Savoring the sweet taste. Muffling Levi's cry.  
The scent was so intense, musky and addicting that everyone would desire, to claim and to ravish.

Eren learned how to control his lust and temper but he didn't know how long he will remain sane and steady.  
He's still moving in and out of the omega from the tip to half of his length. Their breathing became unsteady as he moves a little faster.  
This time, a little deeper, reaching the womb.

"Aaaah! n-not there!"

Eren covered Levi's mouth with his palm.

"I like hearing your moans, but we have to lower our voices. Don't worry, it won't take long..."  
Eren whispered.

"hmmmnh!"

Levi clawed on Eren's wrist and tried to push him but Eren held both of his wrist and pinned him to the side.

"E-enough...!"   
Levi closed his eyes and slightly turned his head to the pillow.

Their bodies are still swaying at Eren's movement.

"Try to relax... I'm close... It'll be over soon..."

Levi opened his eyes to see that side of the room. He's not sure if he's already dreaming or something because he saw a child in the corner of the room in his blurry vision.  
He can't wipe his tears but he tried to blink and look up to Eren and then he look back again.  
The child was still there. 

He felt Eren twitched inside but still moving.

"Levi... I'm gonna-!"  
He pulled out and came to Levi's belly. 

He put his own pants on and covered Levi's lower area.

Levi is panting hard. So tired and feeling sick. Eren noticed him looking on something.

"What are you looking at?"

He looked where Levi is looking and saw the child.

"Hm? Who are you?"  
Eren asked in curiosity.


	18. Little red riding hood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (This family is not belong to the original shingeki no kyojin anime series...)

Eren saw a child in the corner of the room.

It's a young female omega.

"Who are you?"

Eren covered Levi's lower body with his jacket and he zipped his own.

"It's my room...I saw you..."

"It's obvious." He placed Levi on the bed.

"You're a bad guy... You forced him..."

"It's not really what you think, kid."

"I hate alpha like you! You're bad!"

*knock* *knock*

"Nina? Are you there?"

Matthew opened the door. He saw few bruises on Levi's waist and wrists and some cuts on Eren's skin. Fresh tears are still visible. He heard a strangled cries lately. It's a sign of resistance...

"Oi, are you sure you're his mate?!"

"Of course, mr. Matthew. Believe me, I can explain."

"Papa, I saw what happened. He forced him until he collapsed..!"

"What the heck?!"

"Just let me explain..!"

=====time skipped a bit====

"So....that's what happened, eh... A heat inducing drug. He really have been through a lot. It must be hard for him to recover."

Matthew is looking on the sleeping omega on bed with Eren who's sitting on the side.

His daughter is also looking on Levi's face from the edge of the bed. Fascinated to the male omega. 

Her mother put a wet and cold cloth on Levi's forehead.

"He's still hot...But I guess his heat will be over soon..." 

Rina said.

"Thank you for helping us..."

If he didn't interrupted, maybe Eren titanized and ruined his bar and caused terror to civilians.

"No problem..."  
Matthew replied.

Levi opened his eyes and noticed his wearing something different.

"You're awake, mr. omega. Your eyes is so beautiful." Nina greeted.

Levi looked at her.

"You're the child that I saw..." He got up and see what he's wearing.

"Your shirt has been ripped...You're wearing mom's dress..."

Levi blushed when he realized that he's wearing a dress.

"....Why a dress..?"

"Dad's shirt is too big for you. But it's okay. The dress is perfectly suit you.

"Levi... Can you walk?" Eren asked.

"Yes, I guess..." He said.

"His scent is normal and mixed with yours. You can able to go home by the evening or stay here for a while."

"Yes, mr. Matthew. But we should go back as soon as possible."  
Eren stood and help Levi to stand.

"Thank you for helping us..."  
Levi said.

".....mmh...come back any time you like...." The bartender Matthew blushed despite his stoic attitude.

"Oh, my husband is blushing...! How rare."

"No I'm not..." 

"Wait mister omega. I have something to tell you before you leave.....  
When I grow up.....  
I.....I want to be your wife. Please marry me when I reached the right age."  
The young omega confessed.

"Sorry, kid but he's already mine so don't expect that to happen." Eren said.

"You're not the one to decide..! Let him answer. What do you think?"

"...Well...Okay... You can be my wife..." 

"Yeeey!" 

"No way!" Eren insisted. He lifted Levi and run away.

"Please come back to me, mr. Levi! I'll be waiting for you..! I love you..!"

"Hah! In your dreams!"  
Eren shouted as Levi wave a hand to the young omega. 

============

Erwin's POV

It's already evening but I can't find Levi around the quarters.  
We started to get worried.  
I'm still looking around.

"Did you find him?" I asked Hanji.

"Not yet, Erwin. But Eren is with him lately." 

"That brat...where he could bring Levi..?"

We decided to search on the residential area but one of the soldier from Levi's squad saw Eren with a girl beside him.  
He's helping her to walk. She's wearing a pink dress and a red hooded coat.  
But her boots are black and didn't matched her outfit. I can see her slim and pale legs.  
She looks sexy but why Eren brought a girl here?  
Is she injured?  
Is he cheating on Levi?  
She's covered with his scent too.

"Hey, Eren. Have you seen Levi? We haven't see him the whole day." Hanji questioned.

"Mmh....actually....he's right here in front of you." Eren answered.

Levi removed his hood to reveal his face.

"Eh!? L-Levi? Y-y-you're...." Hanji didn't know how to react.

He's so cute. I can't blame her. Levi is wearing a dress. 

"What kind of reaction is that...?" Levi pout. 

"Hehe. Y-you're so cute! He he! Ha ha ha! I-I can't believe you're wearing that! ha ha ha!"

"It's not funny, four-eyes..."  
Levi blushed.

I'm still shocked from the sight. Seeing Levi in a dress is one of the priceless moment of my life.  
But why?

"Ehem....May I ask why are you wearing a dress? Not that isn't suit to you. I'm just curious."  
I cleared my throat and asked.

"I'll explain..." Eren said.

======time skipped======

Eren's POV

"Waaaaaaah!!! Levi! My poor Levi! I don't know what to do if something bad happened to you!"  
Hanji cried while holding Levi into her arms.

"Hanji, you're too loud... I'm okay now, so don't cry like a child." Levi said.

The whole Levi squad is listening with concern in their eyes.  
Mikasa is in her usual cold expression but looks like she's thinking something deep in her thoughts.

Levi hissed every caress that Hanji gave.

"Why, are you hurt?"

"I'm sore..." 

"It's all my fault, heichou... I must take punishment..." I spoke.

"I'm tired...I want to sleep... You have to carry me to my room. I'm too tired to walk..." 

"umh...y-yes..." I stood and lifted him bridal style.

"Good night, Levi..." Erwin said and Levi nodded. 

I carried him to his room and put him to his bed. 

I'm about to pull away when suddenly he held my wrist with his trembling fingers. 

"Levi..?"

"D-don't go yet...I-" 

"What's the matter?" 

"I'm....scared....d-don't leave me..." He whispered.

I should've known.... He's tense. He's scared... He's traumatized.

I leaned closer to him and wrapped my arms around him.

"Don't worry...I'm here...I won't leave you... I love you..."

He's still trembling.

"I'm sorry... It's my fault... It's all my fault...please, forgive me..."

I noticed he became relaxed and stopped from trembling.

He fell asleep.

I brushed his hair with my fingers...then I also fell asleep beside him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't planned a cross dressing


	19. How to seduce an omega

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! Mature content...  
Closed minded people are not welcome here. Proceed with caution. Don't like, don't read.  
I'll accept bad comments. I like comments and kudos.

Eren's POV

Levi is getting better day by day.  
I'm happy to see that he's gradually recovering.

I'm gonna visit him at commander's office.

Levi's POV

I'm signing up some papers at Erwin's office when he came with another paperwork.

"Good day, Levi. Here's the last paperwork for this week." He said.

"Okay, Erwin...just put it there."  
I accidentally drop the pen to the floor near my chair.

"I'll take it." He said and he bent down under the table to take the pen.  
There's someone is knocking on the door and opened it. It was Eren.

"Hi, Levi. How's your- huh? What the hell are you doing?!"   
He saw Erwin coming out of the table.

"What are you talking about?"   
I asked.

"He's under your table! What's he doing there?!" 

Erwin raised the pen.

"I dropped my pen...just a f'cking pen, brat. What do you think we're doing?"   
I took the pen from Erwin.

"Oh, really..." He raised his brow.

"Stop thinking about malicious thoughts, Jeager. By the way, I have to go, Levi. I have meeting to attend."   
Levi nodded. Erwin patted my shoulder before he leave. 

I sat on the chair near Levi.

"What do you want, brat?" 

"Just visiting you..." I stared at him.

"....? Stop staring..."   
He's back on his usual grumpy attitude. I'm happy about that.

"mh...sir...I want to...mh.."

"What? Just say it, brat..."

"I-I want to-mmh you know. I'm your alpha... I just want to stick my scent on you. Your scent is too seductive and I don't want the others to- huh?"

I'm surprised when he walk over me and sat to my lap on side position.

"Then do it..." He said.

"mh, heichou..." I can't believe this.

"Come on. I don't have all day..."

"O-okay..." I embraced him in my arms. Nuzzled to his clothed shoulder up to his neck. He turn his head to grant me more access. 

"hmmmh..." He hummed when my nose is brushed into his jaw.  
I'm getting hard. 

He stood up when he felt my tongue licked his ears. I can feel he's tense.

"Enough..." He walk away from me.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."  
I run after him. I held his shoulder and brushed his hair.

Suddenly, someone opened the door.

"I-I'm sorry for the interruption but this is an emergency!"

"Wrong timing, Armin..."   
I frown at him.

"What is it?"

"Squad leader Hanji is very mad right now. She's stomping and breaking things outside the beginner's training ground. We can't stop her madness. She's not listening to anyone. Sir, maybe you can calm her down."

"What's the problem of that four-eyes..." Levi muttered as he walked outside and we followed him.

"aaargh!!! This can't be!"

We saw her on the training ground. She's shouting and roaring hysterically.

"Hanji, what the heck is your problem?"

"Levi... Levi! He's gone! Someone killed him!"

She kneel in front of him and hugged him.

"What are you talking about?"  
Levi look around and noticed something. 

"The titan we captured is gone..."  
He said.

"That's why I'm so frustrated. I can't continue my experiment anymore."

She nuzzle her face on Levi's belly.

"Do we have enough equipment?"

"Yes, Levi. We still have funds. I received it last time I reported my progress. Do you think we could capture another one?"

"Let Erwin decide about that..."  
Levi rise a brow.

"Yeah, he's right. But first, hands off the butt."   
I removed her arms around Levi.

"Ehem..! Where's Erwin?"  
She cleared her throat.

"On a meeting...Let's talk about it later." He walked away.   
The other soldiers sigh in relief. Only Levi can stop Hanji from her hysterical behavior. 

Later that evening, I followed him on his room. He's wearing a plain shirt and pants.

"You again, brat."  
I immediately embraced him without a second thought.  
I nuzzle on his bare neck.

"hhmm....you smell so good... I really have to hide this scent. I'm the only one who deserve to smell it..."   
I massage his back gently.

"...cocky brat..." 

I expected him to push me.  
He remain standing but he started to rub his cheek to my jaw. 

"mmmh..." I moan even louder.  
Soft skin is brushing into mine.  
I tried not to squeeze his body as I felt sudden arousal.

The door suddenly opened.

"Sorry for the interruption. Commander Erwin has arrived." 

Levi pushed me and left the room.

"Armin...you're really annoying, you know...!"

"Sorry...I didn't know you're in the middle of loving-loving..."

"Sorry your face...!"

"I can smell his scent on you."   
He lean on my neck.

"Hey, stay away..! Only Levi can touch me."

"Don't get me wrong, Eren...! Don't you noticed? You scent marked him to cover his scent but his scent is covering yours instead. Even if I'm a beta, his scent affected me too."

"Maybe his heat is coming sooner." I thought.

"Maybe... Let's go follow him."

"Okay..." 

We followed Levi to the office where Erwin and Hangi are waiting. Here's Mikasa too and the rest of Levi's squad.

"About the disappearance of the captured titan... I can not allow another expedition outside the wall right now." Erwin said.

"How can you say that?" Hanji demand an answer.

"There is a person who killed the titan. We have to capture that person first before we go on a mission." 

"Do you have any idea who's the suspect, guys?" Hanji asked.

Armin raised a hand.

"I have two persons of interest. They are Reiner and Bertoltd. Because they are both friends of Annie and they belonged to the same town. But I don't have much evidence to prove that they are the ones who killed the titan."

"You've got a point, Armin. We have to investigate them without them knowing about it. We have to be careful. Don't spill a single word about our conversation. Is that clear?" Erwin said.

"Yes, sir!" We said in unison. 

"What do you think, Levi?" He asked.

"I trust your judgement..." He answered.

"Okay...This meeting is dismissed." 

They leaved the office and only me and Hanji were left.

"Do you need anything else, Eren?"

"Can I talk to you for a bit?"

"Sure! No prob!" 

"It's about Levi..."

"I knew it...! What about that feisty cute shorty omega?"   
She grin.

"When I tried to bond with him, he keep resisting. And I ended up hurting him. What should I do to make him happy?"

"You know, Eren, I don't have much knowledge about male omega. But I keep researching about it. First, you have to learn how to release a seducing smell."

"A seducing smell?"

"As an alpha, you naturally produce an intimidating smell but you can also produce a scent that can seduce an omega. It's up to you how to control it."

"But what should I do to avoid hurting him during our mating?"

"In that case.... You have to hit the pleasure spot."

"The pleasure spot? But he's always complaining that I'm emh- too big."

"I see you've grow broader. He's small and you're big. I can't help you about that. Good luck to you, Eren. See you tomorrow."

I woke up early and wait for Levi to open his door. I'm leaning to the wall when he saw me there standing in front of his quarters.

"Good morning, heichou... Let's walk together-"

He suddenly walkout. 

I failed...

I followed him on lunch break but I sat beside Mikasa and Armin. I watched him on a distance until he noticed me.  
I smiled at him but he snob me.

I failed...

I followed him to the office.

"Hi, sir... Can I scent mark you?"  
I'm trying my best to seduce him with my scent. 

"Later..." 

I failed again...

I didn't eat this time. I decided to go back to my prison cell on the evening and to sleep.

I dream about him...I can't take him out of my mind...I see his face even in my dream.

The smell of his heat...It's too irresistible. I can clearly smell him from here. I was lying on my bed. I opened my eyes and savor the heavenly scent... I look on my side and see a wooden bench. I see his sleeping figure.

So charming...

So seductive...

I smiled and blinked my eyes. I whish I could touch him.  
He didn't disappear when I blinked my eyes again.

Or could it be...

I stood up and wipe the sleepiness on my eyes.  
Is it true? Am I not dreaming?  
He's sleeping on the bench in front of me while he's in heat. 

I pinched my cheek to proof that I'm not dreaming. I look outside the cell and nobody was there.  
I closed the curtain in front of my bed and I stepped closer to Levi.

He's real...

Why did he come here in this condition? Well it doesn't matter. He came to me because I'm his alpha.   
I attempt to touch him.   
My hands is trembling in excitement. My heartbeat gradually increased. 

I managed to transfered him on my bed. I didn't hesitate to unbuttoned his shirt.  
I carefully removed his pants and boxer. He moaned at my touch.

I licked my lips. This view is so mouthwatering. I caress his chest and he moaned again.   
He opened his eyes this time.  
He became aware that he's no longer wearing anything.

"There's no turning back... You're the one who came here..."  
I whispered.

"I-It's because my heat occurred so suddenly...There are people still around and I can't go back to my room immediately so I decided to hide in the nearest place with less people until I got here..."

"No need to explain... You made the right choice."  
I move my hand down to his sensitive area and insert a finger.

"aah..wait...where's my pants?"   
He put his palm on his mouth to hold his moan. 

"You don't need that for now..."  
I inserted another one. He's really tight. I have to prepare him properly. I parted my fingers to loosen him up a bit. 

"nnh! g-give me my pants..!"

I took his pants on the floor.

"Tch! What would you do with this?"

He took something on its pocket.

"Wear this, Eren..." He give a small pack to me.

"What's this?"

"Put it on. It's a pregnancy protection."

"How do I put it. In here?!"

He took it from my hand.  
He put the elastic and flexible thing on my cock.

"Okay, I think you're ready."

He clutched the bed sheet as I enter inside him.

"nnh! shit...you're really a titan..!"  
He muttered.  
I paused a bit and let him adjust to my size.

"It feels weird..." I said and pushed a little deeper.

"Ouch!" I placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Hold on to me..." I started to move in and out.

"D-don't go deep! ah! It hurts!"

"I know, Levi... I'll be careful." 

It's really weird. I want to completely feel him inside.  
I pulled out and removed the protection. 

"Hey! Why did you removed that?!"

"It feels weird. We don't need this. It's not natural." I throw it and thrust in him again.

"ah! no! pull it out! aaah! stop! ah! w-what are you- aaaah!"

Did I hit it?   
I thrust again in different angle until I hit the bundle of nerves that made him arched his back.

"aaaahh...." His moan is so sexy.

"E-ren...!" He wrapped his arms on my neck and gripped on my hair and scratches my back.

"Levi...!" I embraced him with my one arm and my other arm is on his hips.

Levi's POV

Shiver run up to my spine when he hit a certain spot.  
Strange feeling overflows to every inch of my body. I don't know how to deal with this new sensation. I can't hold my voice. It's embarrassing but blissful at the same time. 

"aaaaah....Eren...!" I felt so weak under him but I called his name out loud. I'm producing a strange scent that made him more aggressive.  
He's groaning to my skin. Biting and sucking on my neck.  
He became faster and hit me harder. 

I'm at my limit. He have to stop. I can't take it anymore!   
He never stop hitting that spot. 

He pressed harder to my body as he thrust in me. I don't like this. He's getting heavy! It's difficult to breath. He's pounding too much.   
I can't stop my tears from falling.

"aah-aah! aagh! aah!"

He's growling a predatory sound. I'm scared. He's like a berserk feral beast who doesn't want anything but mating. I saw his once emerald green eyes turned into crimson red ones. What's happening to him? He's producing a fearsome smell.

"E-re-! uh! nh-not there!" He's getting deeper and reached my womb. He's about to release when I felt him twitched. He pressed my body even harder when I tried to squirm. 

Eren's POV

I'm loosing my mind at the captivating scent. I can not tell what's exactly happening. I was drowning in pure ecstasy.

"Ereeeen!"  
His scream brought me to reality.

I immediately pulled out of him and came on his belly.  
I almost cum inside... I'm sure I scared him. His neck and shoulder is full of bites and bruises with some blood as well as his lower part. I did it unconsciously. I thought he was feeling good a while ago. 

"Levi! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do this!"

He's panting weakly... Staring at my eyes.  
He lift a hand and tried to reach me. I held him and embraced him as gentle as I could. He wrapped his trembling arms on me and sobbed.

"Y-you're back...." What does he mean I'm back? Did I completely lose control? 

"I'm so sorry..."   
That's all I could say. I felt so guilty. I've hurt him once again.  
But he cling to me instead of pushing me away.

"Wait here...I'll take some bandages from the infirmary..."

He's already sleeping. I laid him on the bed and left him for a while.

Mikasa's POV

I'm worried about Eren since he didn't eat dinner. I took some bread to bring in his place. I headed to the concrete stairs down to the prison cell.

I smelled a delightful scent coming from Eren's prison.   
I immediately followed it. I saw a white curtain blocking his bed.

"Eren..?"   
I stepped closer and saw Levi sleeping on the bed. Naked and wounded.  
I placed the food on the table and sat on the bed.

I sniffed on his cheek. Brushing my nose on him. His scent mixed with Eren's is the best. 

Levi's POV

I felt someone is nuzzling on my face. I immediately opened my eyes when I felt a tongue is nudging on my cheek.

I panicked and she pulled away.

"What do you want?!" 

"I'm sorry. I got carried away by your scent. Please don't panic. I won't hurt you."   
She pinned me to the bed.

"I know you're holding a grudge against me..!" 

"But you save Eren from the female titan. I should thank you for that." 

"You f'cked with me once! Aren't you had enough!?"

"I didn't planned to do that! Calm down or I won't release you."

"Mikasa, you forgot to bring a bottle of water- oh my gosh! What have you done?!"   
Armin is shocked on what he saw.

"Armin, it's not my fault!"

Eren's POV

"Eren? What are you doing at this hour-? Wow! You smells so good!"   
Hanji looked at me with her blushing face.

"I need some bandages." 

"Are you wounded? There's blood on your mouth."

"The bandages is for Levi."

"What?! Didn't you tried to be gentle to him for once?" 

"I-I tried but there are times that I'm losing control." 

She took the box of first aid kit and handed it to me.  
I drop the box when I suddenly heard Levi calling me.

"He's calling me! He's in danger!"

"What?! Do you mean Levi?!"

We immediately run to him.  
I saw Mikasa and Armin arguing on the bed with Levi in between.

"Hey! What are you doing to him?! Don't touch him! Go away!"   
I held Levi protectively.

They both speaking at the same time.

"Quiet, both of you! Eren dropped the box of first aid. Go get it!"  
Hanji commanded and the two run out of here.  
She sat on the bed to check him.

"Look what you've done... Full of bite marks and bruises. He's still hot." She pressed a palm on his forehead. She took a wet towel with a bucket of clean water and wiped the mess on his neck. Levi winced in every touch but he's not crying anymore.  
Mikasa and Armin came back with the first aid kit.

"How many times you'll ended up hurting him..."   
Hanji is feeling disappointed. 

"I'm sorry...."

"Your eyes changed color after you lose your mind...it became red."   
He said.

"Really? It happened to him the night they injected the heat inducing serum on you. I was there when he lost control of himself. I have to punch him to return him to his former self."  
Mikasa said.

"The night you f'cked with me? I thought I was raped by those pigs. Should I thank you for stopping him..?"   
Levi said blankly. 

"No sir..."   
She blushed in embarrassment. 

"Explain it, Mikasa."   
Hanji said.

"Hanji, are you serious?!" 

"I need to know! Go on, Mikasa."

"I-I guess I just have to say Eren became feral that time. Looks like he doesn't want to stop. His eyes became crimson red. He turned back to normal when I punched him."

"I've read some document about a feral alpha. Eren, do you noticed some changes on Levi's scent?" 

"Yes...It's triggering my rut."

"What had happened to you is more that just rut. You became a mindless feral. Levi is unintentionally produced a kind of scent that trigger an alpha's feral instinct. It's dangerous for him to expose to other alphas. If a beta can affect by that scent, it's more triggering to an alpha. Remember Petra? She's one of the omega that can produce that kind of smell. She immediately run to Levi before it get worst and spent her heat with Levi." 

"What?! She's spending her heat with Levi?!" 

"Levi is guarding her during her heat. If Levi is in heat, she's the one who guards him. Then she met her mate, Oulo. They are not fated mate but they loved each other.  
We are really having problems protecting her from other alphas but once she mated with Oulo, they stopped chasing her because Petra is no longer produce pheromones unlike Levi."

"Do you know why I keep producing pheromones even if I'm mated with Eren?" 

"Maybe your genes are unique as a male omega. I'm not so sure about that because you're the only male omega I've seen in my whole life."

Levi sigh...  
We treated his wounds and let him rest by my side.


	20. Happiest birthday alpha

Eren woke up on his bed in the usual cold prison cell. But he felt warm and comfortable.   
He leaned closer to the fragrant smell that no other creature possessed. 

He opened his eyes to see the enticing beauty of the sleeping omega.   
He stared him for a while until he wake up.

"Hello..."   
Eren greet him with a smile.

Levi only blink. The slow movement of his eyelids is so enchanting to the sigh. He tried to move and Eren support his back.

"Can you walk?"

"Yeah..."

They took a bath together. Eren replaced new bandages on Levi's wounds.

Many days had passed. Everything seems normal.

Today is the training of the survey corps.   
Many soldiers gather on the field. 

"Hanji, where is Levi?" Erwin asked.

"He's somewhere in the forest alone. I think north from here."   
She answered.

"Why?" 

"I don't know. Maybe he need some time alone."

"Okay... Let's proceed to the training."

"Listen everyone! Let's start by grouping yourselves into three people. It's important to build team work. We'll do a little competition. Every titan dummy has a flag with a specific points depends on its color. One point for blue, five points for yellow, ten points for green, and fifty points for red. The team who got the highest points will receive a special price! And the price is..... A kiss!" Hanji explained. Erwin frown at her.

"From heichou?! I'm so excited!"  
The soldiers are murmuring.

"Not from Levi but from me!"

The soldiers became gloomy in an instant.

"Sorry, sorry, I'm just joking! The special price is meat for dinner!"

"Not bad..."   
One of them said.

"MEAT! I want that!"   
Sasha's eyes sparkle like stars.

"Look Connie. Potato girl is drooling already."   
Jean said.

"Who doesn't want meat, horseface!" Sasha complain.

"Stop arguing you two! It's already started! Let's go guys!"  
Connie called them.

Eren's team with Mikasa and Armin already got two color blue flags. 

"It's only two points."   
Eren felt disappointed.

Armin is looking around. Mikasa seems not interested on the price.

"What are you waiting for? Let's go get some more flags."

"Wait, Eren. I've observed something about the dummies's position. Some dummies are easy to reach but it has a flag with low points only."  
Armin said.

"Do you mean the harder to reach, the higher the points?"  
Eren asked.

"That's what I think. Let's try that one. It's almost leaning to a tall tree. It will be difficult to cut its nape. But since it is just a dummy, we can go there without worry."

They swing from another branch and landed on the dummy's shoulder. Eren cut its nape and got a green flag.

"It's true. You're a genius, Armin!" Eren praised him.

Meanwhile...

Levi is walking deep in the forest. He noticed someone is following him.  
He turn around and saw three middle-age alphas.  
He narrow his eyes but didn't say a word. 

"Hello there, heichou. What are you doing here alone? Looks like you're not surprised."

"It's typical... All of you alphas are always after me... I can't stand your filthy smell. You are the lowest kind of alpha."

"So you expected us? Don't worry, we'll take care of you."

They surrounded Levi.

"You'll bring us lots of money."

Levi raised his brow.

"Are you planning to sell me to the rich people? Are they nobles of Sina?"

"Clever boy... But before that, we're gonna have some fun. I'm sure your alpha doesn't give you enough attention."

Before he could touch Levi, a punch landed on his chin and he knocked down to the grassy ground.

"My alpha..? I'll introduce him to you later.... You're messing with the wrong omega..." 

"H-he's so strong! Get him by force! I will give him what he deserve!" The leader is pissed off.

Both of them landed on the ground after Levi kicked them.

"S-so this is the reason why they called you the humanity's strongest?! You killed many titans and it's easy for you to get rid of us despite being an omega!"

"No.... That's only a gossip.... I'm not that strong. You're just weak, filthy bastards!"  
Levi looked at them with a death glare.

"You're working for the nobles, right? Are you the one who killed the captured titan..?" 

"You will know nothing!"

"So, a simple interrogation doesn't work... How about this..."

A titan appeared from behind them. They trembled in terror as the titan roar.

"Help us! I don't want to die!"

The titan grabbed the three of them in his one hand.

"Rooooooaaarrr!!!"

They near on the titan's mouth.

"Are you going to talk? Or you rather melt on a titan's stomach?"  
Levi leap on the titan's shoulder.

"We'll talk! Please don't eat us!"

"Then spit it out! He's getting impatient, you know."

"T-the nobles sent us t-to spy on the survey corps. We killed that titan. We thought we could kidnap you from outside the wall. They want us t-to kidnap you and they will pay us money. That's all!" 

"Grrrrrrrh!!!" The titan got angry and he opened his mouth.

"Noooo! Please! Don't eat us! We said it all!" 

"Okay.... that's enough, Eren. Good job... By the way...This is my alpha..." Eren turn his head to Levi.  
Levi caressed Eren's titan nose. 

"hrrrrrr...."  
Eren purred and brushed his gigantic nose on Levi's torso. 

"Your alpha is a titan?!"

Hanji, who's hiding on the bushes with Erwin blushed and giggled on what she saw.

"Look, Erwin. Aren't they sweet."

"Looks like it's over. Let's go, Hanji." 

They came out of the bushes.

"At last. We've captured the bastards. So those two aren't the suspect. But we still have to investigate about Reiner and Bertoltd."  
Eren lowered his hand and Erwin stepped closer to them.

"You planed to entrap us?"

"Of course. We intentionally set a conversation about Levi in front of the crowd. I'm sure you'll take this opportunity to do what you had planned to."  
Hanji said.

The survey corps handed them to the military police.  
Eren's team won the competition and they eat meet on dinner.

The next day Eren woke up and get ready for the day, Armin and Mikasa is waiting for him in the hallway to greet him.

"Good morning, Armin, Mikasa."

"Happy birthday, Eren!"

"You remembered my birthday."

"Of course. We know each other since we're children." 

"Thanks guys..."

"Hey, birthday boy!" Hanji heard the conversation. Levi is next to her.

"Good morning, Hanji-san."   
Eren greet her but he's smiling directly to Levi.

"Do you have plans to do?"  
She asked.

"mh...nothing in particular."

"Oh, since we don't have training today, let's go to the town and celebrate your birthday! Right Levi?" 

"Do I have to go with-"

Hanji tackle Levi and pulled him.

"Of course! Come on! Let's have some fun for today!" 

The town seems lively today. There's an annual lantern festival. Many food and souvenir stalls all over.   
Some other events are held here until night when everyone could release their lantern to fly in the sky altogether.

"Look guys, a sumo wrestling competition! Who wants to try it? There's price for the winner."  
Hanji excitedly said.

Big men noticed them standing on the banner.

"Hello, there! Welcome to our sumo wrestling competition! Wanna try to challenge the undefeated? You can choose a price. If you managed to defeat our champion. First, you have to pay fifty gil only per trial." The tall muscle man said with a grin.

"Wow! Lot's of books! But I'm surely can't win the the fight... Can I buy one of these?"  
Armin took a bargain.

"Sorry, boy. This is prices for the fight only." 

Levi looked at the price list. There's some ornament available and some perfume, and other unusual things including....

"Black tea....!" Levi raised a hand.  
"I will challenge the champion."

"Oh, what a pretty omega! A male omega is so rare. Please step forward to the ring."

"Levi, are you sure?!" Eren is worried as well as Armin and Mikasa.

"Go Levi! I'll cheer for you!" Hanji cheered for him.

"Hanji-san! Aren't you worry?!"

The champion stepped forward to the round ring in front of Levi. He's big and fat with a semi bald hair.

"Here's your fifty gil..."  
Levi give the money.

"You don't have to pay, boy. Let's just make a deal. If you win, all the prices will be yours. But if I win, you'll be my price."   
The fat man said.

"What did you say!?" Eren frown.  
He want to smash him into pieces right now.

Levi looked at Armin. He know Armin like the books.

"Deal..." Levi simply agreed.

"Levi! Don't do this!" 

"Shut up, and watch brat..."  
Levi fold his long sleeve up to his elbows. 

"The rule is no weapons allowed, no biting and no hitting the eyes. You have to push your opponent outside the ring and the one who remain inside shall be the winner!   
Ready! Go!"

The fat man immediately charge at him. 

"I won't go easy on you because you're a small omega!"

Levi block both of his hands and tried to push him back. 

"Levi! You can do it!"   
Hanji cheered out loud.

"You're too brave to challenge a strong big man like me, omega."   
The fat man licked his own lips.

Levi narrowed his eyes. He shift position and throw his opponent outside the ring causing to ruined the whole booth.

"What the heck!? That small omega boy! He beat the undefeated champion!!!"

"Yeah!!! You got it, Levi!" Hanji overjoyed.

"I believe this is mine now..."  
Levi took his favorite black tea. 

Armin and Mikasa took the things they like. Hanji and Eren also. Armin took some useful books. Mikasa took the perfume. Hanji found some valuables. She found an elegant looking dress. And Eren took a small ornamental pot. They all proceed to the next stall.

"Look! A lot of food stalls. Let's eat!" Hanji said excitedly.

"Welcome, Maam and sir! Try our best selling food!" The vendor said.

They decided to eat ramen. They walked around the place until evening. The lanterns are lit and about to release. So many people around the area.

"Where's Levi?" Hanji asked.

"Huh? He's with us a while ago. I'll look for him." Eren look around the crowd until he saw a bridge where Levi is standing and staring at the river.

"Hey, there....You shouldn't go on your own..."   
Eren stepped closer to him. 

"You shouldn't worry too much."  
Levi turn to face him.

Someone on the crowd plays a calm and peaceful music with a harp. The lanterns started to float in the starry night sky.   
The lights glows beautifully above them.

They look to each other and their eyes met. No word have been spoken but their emotion is started to express. 

Until their lips united. 

Eren held Levi's hands. They felt like everything is slowing down.   
They treasured every second of this peaceful evening.

Hanji, Mikasa and Armin found them on that bridge but didn't disturb that romantic scene.   
They just watch the sky full of glowing lights and enjoyed the event.

Levi pulled away and look into the sky. Eren watch the lights reflects in Levi's eyes. 

"Beautiful..." Levi muttered.

"Yeah....so beautiful...." Eren whispered. He don't want to miss a single details of this sweet moment of his life.

They go back to the barracks after the event. Eren escorted Levi on his quarters but didn't leave him yet.   
He sat on the edge of the bed and look at Levi while holding his one hand.

Levi placed a hand on Eren's cheek. Eren leaned on his palm and gently kiss the wrist.  
He removed their shoes. He pulled Levi's pants and put him to his lap. Levi tried to unwrap Eren's hand on his waist but Eren held his wrist.

"sssshhhhh....don't be so tense..."  
He placed Levi's hands on his own shirt. He didn't need to speak to tell Levi what he want.

Levi automatically unbuttoned Eren's shirt. Small fingers slide tenderly to flawless tan skin.  
Eren's hands travel to the silky smooth skin on Levi's back under his shirt, slowly going down. 

"nh...!" Levi felt a finger inserted inside him and moving gently.

Eren kiss his closed lips. Levi gripped Eren's shoulder as he felt another finger inside. He unintentionally parted his lips causing Eren's tongue to slid inside.

"mmmh-mhh...." They both moan.   
Eren positioned Levi's hips to himself. 

"aahh! not this position..!" Levi broke the kiss and tried to pull away but Eren continue to pull him down.

"aah! i-it's too deep!" Eren inserted his full length roughly without proper lubrication.

"Eren..!"   
Levi is shocked as he felt it this deep inside of him.

Eren didn't move but his arms are securely holding Levi.

"It's really tight...but I still fitted."

"But it's too deep..." 

"Trust me, my omega..."   
His voice became husky.  
They're staring on each other's eyes. Eren massage Levi's lower back. 

"nh....aaaah!" Levi felt him move. Slowly pulling out, but when he push, there's a sudden increase of speed that make Levi yelp in pain.  
Eren adjust his movement to hit that spot. 

"nyaaaahh~!" Levi let out a strange mewl. He covered his mouth to silence his embarrassing sound. Eren removed his hands on the way and pinned it on Levi's back. 

"hnnh~naaah~! Eh~! Er~nh!"  
He buried his face on Eren's shoulder but still can not hold his moans as Eren continue to hit that spot. 

He bite on Eren's skin enough to draw blood.

"aaaahhh....!" Eren moan in surprise. 

Levi didn't mean to do that and he pulled away but Eren seems he enjoyed it.

"That feels so good....You marked me as yours."   
He paused for a moment.

"It's not my intension...." Levi blushed. Looking at the wound in Eren's skin between the neck and the shoulder.

"I like it... I felt a shiver run to my spine..."   
Eren is looking on Levi's lips.

"I..I felt it too...w-when you-unh!" He didn't finish what he was saying when Eren suddenly move.

"When I what? Do you like me hitting this part of you? Huh?"  
He move a little bit faster.

"nnnh~! ah~I..! don't nh~know~!"  
He turn his head above.

"How about this..." Eren thrust deeper to his womb.

"aaah! not there!"   
Levi tightly closed his eyes.

"Let's give it a try." 

"W-what are you saying?!"

"Having a baby..." 

"No!" 

Levi squirmed but Eren didn't let him. He held him tight.

"It'll be okay if I impregnated you...You know...We can protect our future child.... Stop thinking negative thoughts. Let's trust each other."

Levi felt him twitching inside of him.

"Stop!" 

Eren didn't listen as he came inside him. He embraced Levi tightly. Not giving him a chance to move away.

"Pull it-mmmph!"   
He captured his lips while he still releasing his seeds inside Levi.  
They remain on that position for few minutes until Levi stopped squirming.

Levi rest on his shoulder when Eren broke the kiss. Eren petted his head and brush the raven locks. He let go of his hands but wrapped his arm on his waist.

He suck on Levi's neck. Leaving red marks on the skin.

"nh! Enough-!" He pushed him but Eren held his waist. Their bodies remain connected no matter how hard he try to pull away.

"Stay with me.... You're not in heat so don't worry..." He leaned on the bedpost with Levi on top of him. He caress Levi's thighs.

Levi clutched his distended belly. Feeling how deep Eren's length inside him. He lie down on Eren's chest and he fell asleep.   
Eren covered them with blanket and soon fell asleep too.

The next day Levi woke up with a sharp pain in his lower body.

"Hey...! Eren! Why are you still inside me?! Wake up...!"  
He slapped Eren.

"Huh...? Levi...? Good morning..."  
He greeted while looking on the sunshine coming from the window.

"Pull it out..!" He commanded because he can't pull himself.

"It's been a while since I saw the sunlight this early..." 

"Oi! I said pull it out...! ouch!"

He flinched as he felt a sudden movement inside him when Eren got up to a sitting position.

He stand up and go to the shower with Levi straddled on his waist.

"Hey! Let me go!" 

"Not yet..."  
Eren turn on the shower.  
He thrust in and out whenever Levi tried to move away.

"Ah! Are you insane?! Stop it!"

Eren just smirked at him.

"Just let me feel you longer..." 

They remain under the shower until Eren pulled himself. Levi's legs can't support his own weight and about to fall but Eren grab him. 

"I'm sorry....for being rough on you and....thank you....for always understanding me...."

He stroke Levi's back.  
Levi didn't say anything. He just leaned on him.

After they take a bath, Levi wear his uniform. Eren is still half naked and looking himself to the mirror. 

"Stop staring at that wound and put your shirt on." 

"It's from you...I should be proud of it." 

"Whatever..." Levi muttered.

"Are you leaving already? I'll escort you to the office."

"No, I can walk on my own..."

He let Levi go and look again to the mirror. The wound is already a scar.

"I really love this..." He whispered to himself. 

Today, he didn't put his jacket.  
Many cadets is looking at him when he walk from the hallway to the field.

Mikasa is wondering why he's acting so confident.

"Eren? You seem in a good mood." She said.

"Haven't you notice?" He exposed his neck and shoulder.

"Notice what? Your neck? It's flawless as always." 

"Huh? What?!"   
He touch his neck.

He look in a puddle of water to see his reflection.

"The mark is gone...!" 

The bite mark is healed completely.

"I see....Sir Levi bite you and the mark is already healed."

"This can't be...!"   
He run without saying goodbye.

"What happened to Eren?"  
Armin saw them a while ago.

"He's over reacting because sir Levi's bite mark is already disappeared."   
She said.

"He's acting like an omega longing for his alpha." Armin chuckled.

"Let's leave him for now..."


	21. Not so typical omega

Levi's POV

Hanji was talking to me when Eren burst the door open.

"Eren, what's the matter?" Hanji asked.

"Hanji-san, can I borrow him for a minute?"  
He grabbed me and didn't wait for an answer and run away out of the office. He brought me to the backyard where no ones there.

"What do you want, brat? I'm in a middle of a conversation." 

"Sir Levi...please, bite me again. Look, your bite mark is gone."

He exposed his neck on me.

"What?! You snatched me just for this? If I bite you, it will just heal again."

"Come on! Just a bite."  
He wrapped his arms around me and grope my butt cheek.

"Stop it! I'm still sore! Eren!" 

I have no choice but to bite him to make him stop. I dig my teeth on his skin as deep as I could. He moan a blatant sound.

"It feels so good..." He massage my back.

I pushed him to the ground when he lessened his grip on me.

"Satisfied..?"  
I turn around.

"Levi..." He called once again and I look at him sitting on the ground.

"What?" I sound annoyed. 

"Thank you..."  
He smiled a charming smile.  
I immediately turn my head to hide my blushing face. 

"hmmp... If you have time to do other things, try cleaning first..." 

"Yes sir..!"  
He replied.

I go to my room early on that evening when I felt my heat.  
I enter my closet and locked it from the inside. I saw the lamp that Eren brought few months ago and lit it.  
I'm not wearing anything. I lay down and hugged the pillow. 

I remember what Eren said last time. He wanted a baby. I can't imagine a life having a family.

I'm always fighting.... Always hiding.... Always surviving....  
Now I met my mate, I still have a doubt. 

In this cruel world full of strangers, there are few people I can trust. But many of them is already dead. It feels like they're just passing in front of me and never come back. Who knows, the day after tomorrow, someone might die again. Maybe Hanji... Maybe Erwin... Maybe me...

I tighten my embrace on the pillow. There's still a faint scent of Eren.  
Being in heat is painful. I have to endure it for days. But the heat is all released after a sexual intercourse with Eren.

I wonder why I'm not as typical as the other omega.

I just closed my eyes and stopped thinking too much. 

Eren's POV

I can't fall asleep this early...I turn from side to side on my bed. I'm thinking about him....  
His eyes...his nose....his lips....  
It's all perfect... 

Slender body and pale white skin. I'm already missing him.

I touched my neck. His bite is still here. I got up and decided to visit him to his quarters. I hope he's still awake. 

I knocked before I enter. No one responded. He's not here.

"Levi...?"  
I tried to open his closet but it seems to be locked from the inside. It looks like he's in heat and doesn't want anybody to see him.

I turn around but I heard a clicking sound from the closet.  
I checked it once again.  
It's not locked anymore. What is the meaning of this..? Did he unlocked it? 

I opened it to reveal an omega in heat inside. Leaning to the bunch of pillows and looking at me.

I'm fascinated at the naked beauty in front of me. I gulp but didn't hesitate to hopped inside and closed the door. I crawl towards him until I was over him.

"Looks like you need attention..."  
I said.

"Will you give me..?" He asked. His voice is quietly weak but it's still good to hear.

"Loved to..." I captured his lips and grope his body.  
He didn't move but I know he's tensing up. It doesn't matter to me.

My lips move down on his neck and I lick up again. He moan as I continue to lick and suck him lower down to one of his nipples. I suck it like a hungry child. He grip my hair not too hard and gently pulling my head but he didn't say a word. His moan became louder as I go down to suck his manhood. I lick it like a delicious candy. He covered his mouth but he keep eye contact with me while I'm sucking.

I touched his hand gripping the sheet and he hold my hand.  
My fingers is playing with his.  
He suddenly stopped when he came in my mouth and I swallowed all of it.

I'm not done tasting him yet. I slightly lift his lower body and proceed to the expose hole. He became more tensed when he felt my tongue slid in him. 

"nnh..!" He's trying his best to hold his moans and whimpers as I lick inside. 

I can't wait any longer. I unzipped my pants and straddled him to my waist. I can see the fear in his eyes...  
But he did nothing but to stare at me.

I enter slowly and he started to cry. He's too tight but I force myself inside him. His inside is very soft and sensitive. I really love the feeling being inside him.

"aaah!" He shook his head and closed his eyes.

"Calm down..." I cupped his cheek and kiss him.  
I pull out and push in a little. He winced in pain until I hit that spot.  
He arch his back and wrapped his legs around my waist as I move.  
I pulled him to my lap and he put his arms around my shoulder, not wanting to take my full size. I embraced him to support his body and resume my movement. I carefully thrust in and out.

Levi's POV 

"aaah...!"  
I can't keep my voice down so I bite on his shoulder and he moan loudly.

I held him as tight as I could. He is careful in his movement. I can feel him rubbing inside. It hurts but strange at the same time. 

I just let him do what he want... And tried to accept all... Because he's my alpha...my mate...

I've been rejecting him for so long... But I realized that he's all that I need...

To be happy...? Maybe...

Eren's POV

I laid him on the mattress and I move faster. I'm going too deep but he didn't stop me. He's scratching my back and whimpers.

This feel so good... I'm so addicted to this. His fragrant skin is so soft and smooth like no other. 

He's mine...all mine...

"ah! ah! aah!" 

His crying voice is arousing me even more. It's triggering my rut. But the worst is.....what if I become feral again....? I don't want to hurt him so bad.

He still allowing me to do whatever I want and for as long as I want...

I started to lose my mind... My vision became foggy... But I only see him....

Levi's POV

This is bad... He's putting pressure over my body. It's difficult to breath. I can hear his growling husky voice. 

"uunhh!!!" He's being too rough. Pushing me beyond my limit.  
I can smell the scent of rut. I want him to stop but he keep going.

His eyes are slowly turning red as he moves so fast. 

I gripped his shoulder, hoping to slow him down but he ignore me and continue his movement.

He's twitching inside me but he didn't stop. 

"aaah!" Is he out of his mind again? He's about to release but he suddenly pulled out and sprayed his seed over my belly.

Eren's POV

I came over his belly after the intense activity.

"Let's shower together... Levi?"

I looked at him and he looks shocked and scared. He's panting hard and his eyes are full of tears.

"It's over...What's wrong, Levi? Say something..."

I carry him to the bathroom.  
I embraced him to support him. He cling to me and still crying.

"Levi...don't be scared...please stop crying."

He's being emotional and worried.

He look at me with his tearful but still beautiful eyes.

"W-would you stop if I told you to stop...?" 

A pang of guilt pierced to my chest. 

"Why are you so scared...? You accepted me and didn't do anything to stop me... Why are you still crying. Does it hurt that much...?" 

I caress his lower back.

"Your eyes.....became scarlet red... You became more aggressive and violent. I thought you're losing your mind again..."  
He whispered.. 

"I'm sorry if you got scared... I'm doing my best to control myself."  
I apologized.

I placed him on his bed after we got shower. We cuddle as I caress his hair with my fingertips. He seems to be relax and more comfortable with me after what happened.  
I can still smell the scent of heat and I smell like him. But it should be wear off by tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like to comment, would you please write it in English.   
English is not my native language but I'm trying to do my best to write my books in english so at least almost anyone can understand it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, maybe I will update this when you liked it and leave some comment or kudos.


End file.
